I'm A Nobody, And She's A Somebody
by TheFuriousWolf
Summary: Elsa's a lone third year who have a huge crush on someone she haven't even talked to. Anna the first year is a happy bubbly girl, that everyone wants to be around, including Elsa. but how could a nobody with no friends be with someone like her? Elsanna, Modern AU, not incest, might change title later.
1. Chapter 1 First Impression Says All

Making sure no one was around, Elsa jumped up in a tree and sat on one of the branches. Letting out a breath she pulled her backpack off and opened it. After finding her sketch book, pen and eraser she pushed the bag up between a few branches so it wouldn't fall down. Making sure her hood was hiding most her face she looked between some leafs.

"Okay, they'll come in ten minutes.." Elsa mumbled then looked through her sketch book until she came across a blank page. Taking a deep breath, unusual ice blue eyes turned to look between the leafs again. Eight minutes and thirty four seconds. She started fiddling with the pen, turning it around in her hand.

She then pulled back some platinum blond hair back in it's place as it had come in front of her eyesight. Five minutes, damn does the minutes have to go on for forever when you're waiting for something?

Elsa took a few breaths and looked down and around her, making sure no one would be able to notice her up here, even though she had done this a few times already and no one's noticed her but she just wanted to make sure. Hearing voices, she glanced between the leafs but it was only other students, it was time for them to appear though so it wasn't anything surprising.

One minute, god it felt like she's been sitting here for forever. Alright, just a few seconds left. And when it was finally time, Elsa looked out and out the doors of the school building, came a small group of students.

They stopped by a bench near her hiding spot, just like they always did. The formed a little circle and in the middle of it, was the thing Elsa had been waiting for. A girl, her smile was beaming, her eyes shinning like the stars, her flaming red hair that was in their two braided pigtails like usual, her perfect freckled cheeks and her laugh and voice rang through the air like the most beautiful sound Elsa's ever heard.

She just sat there, looking for a few seconds until she remembered what exactly she was suppose to do. Quickly straightening out the paper she started drawing, looking up now and then to look at the girl.

Her name was Anna, she was a first year but already the first week she had everyone's hearts skipping a few beats. She wasn't a attention seeker, she was cheerful and had a bubbly sort of attitude, a bit of a klutz, oblivious to various things, _loved_ chocolate, adorable, impossible not to like, was pretty much everyone's friend. How did Elsa know all this? Not from talking to her, no she would just stutter stupid things if she met her for real.

No she was a loner, someone nobody noticed even if she stood right beside you.

It was rather handy when you listened in on what people were talking about. And _everyone_talked about Anna, cause they'd actually meet her and talk to her, unlike Elsa. But even so, the blond knew everything about the girl, at least of what people said about her. But she knew stuff like when she got off class, which route she usually took when going to next class or going to the dorms. Even which dorm and which room she lived in.

"I'm such a creep.." Elsa mumbled to herself but continued her drawing. Getting a bit distracted when Anna laughed, the platinum blond looked up and just in time to see the radiant smile and the perfection of.. well, Anna.

_She's so adorable.. _Elsa thought with a small smile, she started on a new drawing, rarely erasing anything. Finally though, the group started moving back towards the school. It was time for it so Elsa was prepared as she stopped drawing, closed her book and put everything back in her bag.

Just as the group went in, catching a last glimpse of Anna behind someone, Elsa jumped down from the tree and hurried to get to class. She was in third class so Anna was two years younger then her. Not that she already knew that from hearing rumors.

Why was the platinum blond so fond, or as some say, obsessed with the girl? Because she was the most cute, adorable and overall perfect girl in school that's why, or might also be because she has a small crush on her. Or no scratch that, she had a huge crush on her.

Elsa however felt a bit like she was in some story, though it was a bit turned around. Usually it's the younger who thinks the older are gorgeous and cool, not the other way around. But she couldn't help it. Sighing, she walked in to the classroom, sat in the secluded area and got her sketch book and opened it. Looking on the latest drawings she smiled.

Elsa always got up in that tree and when the group would come out with Anna, she'd draw the girl. And looking at her latest work, it was of the red head smiling and tuck some hair behind her ear like she usually did when she was nervous or embarrassed.

"I should color this one.. and shadow it.. maybe I should redraw it on the computer.." Elsa mumbled to herself, then the lesson started but she didn't pay much attention, mainly cause it was history lesson and she never concentrated on history lessons. _If only I was as perfect as her.. heh, that's the day. _She thought to herself with a roll of the eyes, looking at her reflection on the window.

Her hair was in a messy left sided braid, of course it was barely visible since her blue hoodie covered most of her face. Black sweatpants, those which boys usually used and a pair of sneakers. She also had a pair of headphones around her neck which she usually had on.

_Everything about me screams freaky.. Well duh Elsa, that's why you have no friends stupid. _Sighing once again, Elsa looked back down on the drawing and felt a little better. Of course nothing could compare to the original but seeing that smile was enough to make her heart flutter. When class was finally over, the platinum blond shot up from her seat and ran out to the same tree and climbed up. Anna and her friends usually went to the bench and sat down talking for a bit before going back to the dorms.

Seeing them, she started sketching again as they sat down talking for a good bit. A smile spread on Elsa's lips when she heard the red head laugh again. _Seriously, I could probably live of of that laugh. _She thought and planned on continuing her drawing, but all of a sudden something flew in to the tree, and feeling it hit her right in the head she could only guess it'd been a ball of some sort.

_Ah shit! _Elsa dropped to the ground with a loud thud, coughing for air as she had landed on her back. Her book landed beside her, open.

"Wow, I didn't know trees grew humans. Thought they grew apples and shit." _oh crud, this is not good.. _Elsa thought as she looked up, Anna coming towards her. "Hey, you okay tree person?" she asked, that innocent question was to cute to be legal and the platinum blond blushed while she made sure her hood was shadowing her eyes, not wanting Anna to see them.

"I-I'm fine.." she mumbled, and sat up. The girl walked closer, much to Elsa's dismay and happiness, she'd never been this close to her before.

"Your book's okay too right? I mean, at least the book comes from a tree." _stop being so fucking cute! _Anna leaned down to pick up the book and got a glimpse of the content. "Is that...?" Elsa quickly covered the drawings with her arms and hurriedly closed the book then jumped to her feet, grabbed her bag and started free running towards her house, not caring that Anna was calling for her to wait. _Great job Elsa, first time you talk with her and the first thing you do is creep her out._

* * *

><p>"Ah, welcome home El-" but the father's voice was cut off by the door to Elsa's room slamming shut. "Ouch.. denied big time.." he mumbled and closed the paper.<p>

"Maybe she haven't had that great of a day.." the mother said and he sighed and started walking up to his daughter's room.

"Elsa? Sweetie?" he knocked on the door but got no answer. "Was it really that bad?" he heard a muffled groan and sighed. He then opened the door, it being pitch black in the room he couldn't see much but did see the body on the bed. "Come on Elsa, tell daddy what happened." he sat down beside her but he got no answer. "If you don't tell your worried father what happened I might not give you chocolate." her head tilted up, looking at the man's grin.

"That's not fair and you know it.."

"Of course, I'm your father, I'm not suppose to be fair. Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong.. I just feel out of a tree.." her father didn't look surprised at this fact however and placed a hand on her head.

"And that girl was there to see it?" he asked, glancing in the direction of her sketch book which was now right beside her. Grabbing it, Elsa tucked it under her pillow and sighed.

"It was open.." she muttered and he nodded slowly.

"And she saw them?"

"I don't know.. but she defiantly saw a glimpse of them and knows it's her.."

"Maybe it's time you at least talk to her Elsa." but the platinum blond shook her head and pulled her hood down over her eyes.

"No.. Sorry, but can I be alone.." he sighed, but obliged and left the room. She took a deep breath then went over to her computer and started it up, not caring that it was dark in the room. She then pulled her headphones over her ears and started up one of her games.

* * *

><p>"Alright class, today we're gonna start a project. You're gonna make your own picture books. With colored drawings and a story line. It can be about whatever you want and you can use whatever coloring technique you want as well. But don't make it too complicated." the teacher announced and Elsa looked down on the idea paper.<p>

She'd been avoiding any route that involved Anna today. Even though she was good at not being seen, she didn't want to take any risk in bumping in to the girl.

Taking out her sketchbook that didn't have Anna written all over it, she went through a few pages, searching for inspiration. Her eyes then got fixated on the drawing of a ice castle she'd made. There was no way a man could carve out that castle in real ice. Thinking, a few ideas popped in to her head and she drew a few outlines of someone who controlled the ice and snow.

After drawing out the story in her mind, secretly making the story match her own a bit, she knew exactly how the characters would look and started on the first page.

Deciding to mix it up with both water coloring and pencil, she made sure to change the characters appearance a little bit so it would be harder to realize that they were based on actual people. Elsa had just finished with the first page when the teacher came over.

"You're on your second page already Elsa? I'm impressed everyone else is still thinking about what their stories are suppose to be about." she didn't really answer him in any way and just continued her work. When the lesson was over she was done with five pages. They were very well done in the teacher's eyes and praised her for a good job.

She knew Anna would probably go outside in just a few minutes and just for that reason decided to go to the roof top. Taking a deep breath, the platinum blond looked over the school yard, and look at that, her eyes immediately saw the red head and her friends. Taking out her sketch book from her bag, Elsa looked on the drawings.

Everything about Anna was just so perfect, her smile put even the sun to shame. Looking out again, she was confused to see that the girl's friends were standing there, but Anna herself had gone.

Confused, Elsa looked around some more, maybe she'd just run off to get something? However her guessing came to a halting stop as the door to the roof was pretty much thrown open, scaring the platinum blond half to death. Turning around, she stared as blue sparkling eyes caught her own. Panting, the red head stood there in the door way, just staring at Elsa for a moment until she straightened out.

"Holy shit, I don't think I've ran so fast in my life! But I swear to god, I thought I was gonna miss you." She said with a bashful grin. Elsa felt her heart rate increase, why was she up here?! Anna started walking towards her and realizing her book was still open, Elsa quickly shut it, putting it in her bag as she backed a step back, then tried to get past her.

But not having it this time, the red head was quick to grab the hooded girl's wrist, holding her in place. "Wait!" however in the rush, Elsa didn't stop in time, and the force from Anna's grip made her stumble backwards right in to her and a loud thud later, icy blue eyes somehow looked up at the red head's surprised face.

_How the fuck did we get in this position?! _She screamed in her mind, a light blush covering her cheeks. She could pretty much feel Anna's breath on her cool face. This wasn't good. And looking down, she also noticed how the red head was pretty much straddling her. "Well.. this wasn't exactly what I had in mind.." after a moment of silence, Elsa finally managed to find her voice.

"C-Could you get off me?" Anna tilted her head, almost like she didn't understand the question.

"Huh? Oh.. Okay, only if you don't run away." _How can she place demands in this situation?! I love her to death but damn it.. _when Elsa didn't answer her, Anna shifted a bit so her hands that had previously been beside the platinum blond's sides, was by her shoulders instead, then looked at her face through the darkness of the hood which was miraculously still on. "You know it wasn't easy finding you. I looked for you in the tree you fell out of, I was just lucky to have seen you up here." _Huh?_ Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, Anna frowned at the hood.

"I can't see you well under there you know. Why don't you take it off?" she actually reached out to do just that with both hands, but panicking, Elsa grabbed her hands and pulled them away. Though she wished she hadn't when it made Anna lose her balance, plummeting down towards the other's face.

Both girls froze and stared at each other when their face met at one point. Elsa's grip on Anna's hands loosened, her head too busy being fuzzy as she couldn't concentrate. Though her body soon reacted on it's own, one hand placed on the younger's waist whilst the other was buried in the flame red hair and she jerked her head upwards a bit, pushing closer.

At first, Anna didn't react, she even stiffened, and getting her reason back rather quickly, Elsa was filled with fear and she was just about to let go of the red head, when blue eyes closed and she pushed herself closer to the platinum blond, her body relaxing.

A warm hand tugged on the hood, making it fall off but Elsa was too much in a haze to realize, and the same hand dipped down so it could grab the back of Elsa's neck. The other hand went to the side of the girl's head, quickly brushing her fingers against the platinum blond hair before getting tangled in to it. Elsa was the first to break apart for air but got pulled in to yet another kiss when Anna pressed them back together after just a short intake of breath. Both of them were totally lost and couldn't really control what they were doing.

Elsa's heart rate had sky rocketed but she barely noticed, all she cared about was the girl on top of her. Shifting her weight to her arm, she sat up, making Anna follow her and sit down on her lap. Warm hands were still intangled in the platinum blond hair and they didn't break apart even a little. The blue hood came to fall off Elsa's head fully, though the owner couldn't care less.

Their heated kiss came to a end when breath became a problem. However still in her hazed state the platinum blond started to put kisses down the girl's neck. Anna didn't stop her, she even pressed the cool lips closer by pushing Elsa's head. Biting her bottom lip she tried not to make a sound but a low moan escaped her when Elsa sucked lightly at her pulse point. Tugging her hair, Anna successfully pulled Elsa in to another kiss.

However it came to a stop when the sound of steps came from the entrance to the roof. Finding her rational thinking pretty fast, Elsa's eyes widened and Anna looked in to ice blue eyes and gasped making Elsa bite her lip, why did her eye color have to look so awful? Seeming to realize what just happened, Anna quickly got off the girl's lap.

"Anna? Are you done being alone?" voices asked and a couple of people came out from the doorway. Feeling panicked, Elsa was just about to stand when one of those people got a look at her. "What the hell, what's a third year doing up here? Anna?" they looked on the red head who they now noticed sat right beside Elsa, looking a bit flushed, and there was a faint mark on her neck. Confused eyes turned angry and they all looked on the now hooded girl.

"Did you seriously place a hand on Anna?!" _No! Or yes I did but.. _Elsa didn't answer, merely tried to scoot further away from Anna. "Just cause you're a third year doesn't mean you can just go and force yourself on a first year!" _Okay that doesn't make any sense! _Feeling like she should really leave, Elsa grabbed her bag but her sketch book fell out, being left open. Anna looked and saw the drawings of just her.

"Shit." Elsa cursed and snatched the book away, quickly dashing to get out of there.

"Wait!" Anna shouted but ice blue eyes merely looked back at her for a second before shoving her way past the people by the door then running down the stairs. Why was she so stupid? What'd she think, that Anna wouldn't mind her eyes? Touching her lips briefly she clenched her hand in to a fist.

"I'm such a fucking idiot.. And now she'll defiantly will take me for a creep. You _kissed _her Elsa! Fucking retard."

**Me: hello yet again folks. I know, I'm publishing this couple quite a lot.. this idea just came to me while reading some other fanfics in Modern AU.**

**Teara: it's okay Wolf, anyone complain they'll answer to me. hi again, I helped in this one as well XD**

**Me: Oh I feel so safe... oh and please go easy on me when it comes to the spelling and grammar, english is not my native language so please don't point it out so much DX**

**Anna: Hope you're not ending it here, that was some scene though.**

**Elsa: ahem.. y-yeah it was.. nice..**

**Me: no I'm not ending it here Anna, I actually have the rest right here.**

**Anna: then why don't you publish it with this?**

**Me: cause I wanted to do a two shot for once. and also ask if the cubs want to see some M rated stuff or if I should keep this rated T.. **

**Anna: oooh, I wouldn't mind M stuff.**

**Elsa: Anna!**

**Anna: what?**

**Elsa: *blush* a-anyway, hope you liked this, as Wolf said she has the second chapter almost ready, she just wants to know if you want.. well.. you know.. and ehm.. well, review with thoughts and ideas or PM her she always reads everything you cubs send her.**

**Me: hm.. no, I don't feel like being a pervert today..**

**Anna: Bye Bye X3**


	2. Chapter 2 Love Her Too Much To Stay Away

She ran as fast as she could down a hall then crashed in to a door, knocking _hard_.

"Who is it?" came a voice and she struggled to get her shit together to even talk properly.

"It's me Elsa, please let me in." she pleaded, _begged_. The door was open in a few milliseconds and beyond it was the only real friend she had in the whole school. A boy who was rather big with short blond hair and brown eyes looked at her. He was like her, he didn't have many friends either, mainly cause people thought his obsession with ice and his continuous talking to his huge dog Sven was weird and sometimes creepy cause he always voiced what the dog was supposedly saying.

He was the only person who understood Elsa's thoughts of Anna and everything else.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" her lip quivered and she jumped in to already open arms and buried her face in to his shoulder. Worry now evident on his face, the blond boy carefully moved so he could close the door to his room and lead Elsa to the couch. He let her cry for a while, not wanting to push her.

"It's Anna.." she finally mumbled after a while and he nodded slowly. "Kristoff, I think she hates me now.."

"What? How could Anna of all people hate anyone? You know better then, well anyone the she doesn't hate people." Elsa only shook her head, finally able to talk so she told the whole story of what had just occurred. Kristoff listened to every word, and when she came to the part where she ran away, she stopped. "It was a accident wasn't it?"

"No, or well the first contact was, but everything after wards wasn't. but I couldn't help it, I just felt warm and my brain just stopped functioning and before I knew it I was kissing her hardcore. Sure she kissed me as well but I would have too in.. well.. that sort of kiss.. But the worst thing is, she reacted the same way as everybody else when she really saw my eyes.." Kristoff sighed and pulled off the girl's hood.

"Elsa, I want you to realize that there's nothing wrong with your eyes. And I'm not just saying this cause they're the same color as ice, I'm saying this cause anyone thinking otherwise are just jealous because your eyes have that special color to them. Everyone else like me have brown or green eyes, everyone can have that eye color, but you're special cause your color is something different, something beautifully different. And if they complain at how you look or your personality, hell, I haven't met anyone who ever accepted me, but you did, you have a open mind while everyone else have theirs closed. Everyone is beautiful in their own way, where you're beautiful cause of you. I mean, you're almost as beautiful as ice." Elsa gave out a light laugh, coming from him it's a huge compliment.

"Thanks Kristoff.. But.. It still doesn't change the fact that Anna hates me.." he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You don't know that, come on, be the stubborn prince who won't let go of a chance at the princess."

"More farm boy.."

"Fucking hell Elsa, I refuse to see you give up you hear me? At least confirm she hates you before jumping to conclusions. I mean look at me and Sven." She looked on him as he called his dog to him. He was one of those dogs that grew very big, he was brown, a bit of white around his neck and brown again with a black nose and brown eyes.

He was really a sweet heart and whenever Kristoff got her to come with them on walks he would always growl when people would whisper about them or if someone were to come up and purposely hit them. You could say he was protective when it came to his pack. "Me and Sven have had a lot of fights, and we're still best buddies." She smiled, giving Sven a pet to the head as a greeting.

"Kristoff, you and Sven have been friends ever since you were little, me and Anna.. We've met twice, I love her to death, and kissing her felt like heaven, but for her, we've only just met.. And seeing the drawings probably just creeped her out more.."

"Come on Els, you're not giving up okay?! I'm not letting you! Now, you're coming with me and Sven, and we're gonna buy some ice cream and ice tea." He said, pulling up her hood, knowing she would anyway, then took her wrist and pulled her towards the door.

"B-But Anna might-"

"If she's there and she's gonna hate on you me and Sven will take care of it. Now shut up or god help me I'm gonna dress like a old school mountain man and pretend I have a family full of trolls."

"Eh.. what?"

"I don't know that was the first thing that I could come up with." He answered and she couldn't hold back a laugh as he pulled her towards the cafeteria. "Two ice tea and two ice creams please, on with extra sprinkles and one with snowflake sprinkles." He ordered, knowing far to well that Elsa liked how the snowflakes looked. Once they had their orders they sat down. "Now, why don't you tell me about that project in drawing class."

"It's nothing special, we're just suppose to make a sort of picture book, with a story and everything."

"And what kind of story have you conjured up?" she shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm calling it the snow queen for now. The story is entirely different, but I'm putting a bit of myself in it."

"Okay so how the characters look?"

"Two main characters sort of, I'm making me the snow queen sort of, and well.. Anna as the other one.. I'm making them so they're sisters, one with snow powers.. I'm not gonna tell you the whole story, that would take ages so you're just gonna have to wait and read it when it's done."

"Why? The teacher say-"

"He said that they're gonna be hanged in the corridor towards the dinning hall. Just something for the first years to check out." He nodded slowly and took a sip from the bottle.

"Alright, sounds legit, looking forward to reading it then… uh oh.. Don't look behind you.." he warned, a frown on his face. But despite his warning she looked and flinched when a boy with brown hair came inside, a smug look on his face.

"Shit, Hans.. Just great, exactly what I needed today."

"Don't worry, if that little prick does anything I'll beat him down." Elsa growled.

"No, if you do that you'll get in trouble again, just, ignore him. Or try to at least, you too Sven." The dog was growling quietly at the sight of the boy. He was a known third grader who always bullied the weak or the ones that he found was abnormal, hence, he had bullied Elsa in the past due to her eye color.

She was usually someone no one really noticed, but to Hans, you could wrap her in Christmas lights and put her underneath a big as arrow sign pointing at her that said, **Elsa's right here, ready for picking! **And it wouldn't make a difference whatsoever. He saw them pretty quickly, smirked, and made his way over.

"Isn't the lonely couple. You two finally understand no one else would want you so you could only relieve yourselves by turning to each other?" they didn't answer, but Elsa noticed Kristoff clench his fists but she sent in a warning glare. "And hey Elsa, heard the stunt you pulled on the first year today. What's her name, Anna?" flinching, Elsa tried not to turn around and strangle him. "It was some thing, everyone's talking about it. A third year forced herself on poor little innocent Anna. But it's okay, I'm on your side Elsa."

"I doubt that." She growled and he got beside her.

"No really, I get why you did it, she's cute and innocent, if I were you, I would have done _more _then just give her a hickey." He had a nasty grin on his face as he leaned closer to her. "A lot more." There's however where she snapped. She got up, the force making her chair fall over, then grabbed his collar.

"I swear to god Hans if you touch her you're dog food to Sven." She hissed and he smiled, shaking his head as he placed his hands on hers.

"Don't want to do anything in front of her do you?" ice blue eyes widened and she looked towards the entrance where Anna and her friends just entered. "Elsa, let go of me if you please." He said a bit too loud, drawing attention to them and to Elsa's fear, Anna looked over as well. "Don't want her to think you're a trouble maker as well right?"

"Fuck you Hans." She growled, but let go of him.

"Hey it's her, yeah the third grader who went on Anna." Whispers started going around and Elsa cursed, why did they make it sound like she tried to rape her?

"Elsa.. let's go." Kristoff said through clenched teeth, glaring at Hans. She just nodded and walked past the boy, they headed for the other exit.

"She'll never love you." Hans said, loud enough so she heard him. Clenching her teeth she made a mad dash through the doors, Kristoff calling after her. She made her way home, instantly collapsing on her bed, tears escaping her eyes.

It had gone three days now, and Elsa had done everything in her power to avoid Anna as much as possible. She'd taken detours, hid whenever she was near.

"I see you're done with you picture book Elsa." Her teacher praised as she was just looking at the pages she'd made. During these three days she'd work at home, finishing the book. The character who saves the day look a lot like Anna, while the sister, the ice queen, looked a lot like Elsa herself. The story was simple, yet heartwarming. At least the her in the story got a happy ending with her sister. "Can I put it up in the hall?"

"Sure."

"You can draw whatever you like for the rest of the lesson." He said as he took the book from her. Smiling, she pulled out a rather large paper, and started drawing the two sisters, having a snowball fight in front of the ice castle in the story. It was like a comic page, the youngest threw a snowball in her sisters face on the first one.

The second she made the queen smirk and spin her hands in the air, making blue snow dust come out of her hands for effect. Then the third showed her with a huge snowball which she was gonna throw on the red head. Fourth having the younger sister look horrified as the snowball came at her, then the fifth with her buried in snow while her older sister were laughing. Grabbing another paper she continued.

Now the princess asked for help to get out of the snow, and her sister was about to help her but when she took the other's hand she got pulled in to the snow. Showed one where they were both laughing rolling around in the snow, then where they were just laying there in silence. "I love you." Elsa wrote and on the next panel the queen was smiling then kiss the other's forehead. "I love you too lil snowflake." And then Elsa took out another paper, one where there was a full picture of the two smiling and cuddling in to each other.

This took her a long time to make, and the teacher had even come back saying the lesson was over but since it was her last lesson for the day he would let her stay. The platinum blond colored the pages, making them one of the most detailed works she's ever done. Especially the last one. Finally done, the clock had struck four and she'd ended the day early so it taken her four hours.

Looking at the drawing she sat there, watching it dry and just marvel at the two sisters who resembled herself and Anna. Tracing a finger over her lips she remembered the kiss. To her, it'd been like (as cliché as it sounds) at that moment she was whole, nothing in her life had ever felt that right before.

Sighing Elsa pulled her hair back under her hood, Hans was right, she heard the gasp come from Anna when she saw her eyes, and seeing as she ran away, she would never love her. But even so, Elsa couldn't stop thinking about her, hell she's made a book where the main character is Anna for heavens sake.

Sighing again, in frustration this time, ice blue eyes looked on the drawing yet again. They looked so happy, she'd been drawing her own fantasy, something that probably only would be in her brain. Deciding to leave, she asked the teacher to take care of her drawing once it dried, then started walking home.

"Ah, Elsa." Looking up, the platinum blond saw her mother come towards her as she closed the door. "Me and your father are going out and will be back in the morning. There's dinner in the fridge and there's also some chocolate for dessert." She smiled, knowing her daughter loved chocolate.

"Okay, thanks." Saying goodbye, her parents left and she went over to the fridge to pick out sid dinner. Eating in peace her thoughts drifted off to Anna like usual. Sitting for about a hour or so she finally decided to go up and play some games while eating her chocolate. Though before she could take it out, her door pretty much exploded open.

"Elsa!" the platinum blond pretty much jumped so high so she hit the roof then looked on the person who had barged in.

"Kristoff! Fucking hell, you scared the shit out of me!" he just walked over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Quickly, you gotta come with me!"

"Woah nelly! Take it easy and breathe for one." He nodded, taking a few breaths, panting pretty hard. "For two what the hell have gotten you so upset? And for that matter, make you break open my door and look like you've run the marathon?" he took another few breath before answering.

"It's Anna. She saw me on my way home. She knew I had been with you in the cafeteria so she kind of asked me if I knew where you lived." Elsa stared.

"What?!"

"Let me finish, I told her, cause I knew you couldn't keep up this staying away from her. But I also asked why she wanted to know. But before she could answer me, Hans and a bunch of his friends came, got me out of the way and took Anna! Elsa, Hans is gonna rape her! I know where they are but I can only do so much on my own." Her mouth was wide open, Hans was gonna do what?! Her eyes quickly grew dark and she slammed the fridge door shut then looked on the blond boy.

"Show me where.. NOW!" he nodded, and they both ran out the house. Sven was with them as well as they ran and Kristoff took them to the dorms. He lead them so they were behind the dorms. Then two guys came in their way.

"That's the body guards. Other then them I don't think Hans have anyone else. He and Anna are behind that wall."

"You and Sven take care of them, Hans.. He's toast." They ran forward, Sven and Kristoff crashing in to the goons while Elsa ran past them. Hearing screams she sped up until two figures came in to sight. One that was pressed against the wall and the other that was using filthy hands to touch everywhere.

"It's not that bad is it?" Hans said and the red head struggled as best she could but it was obvious he was stronger then her.

"Let me go!" she shouted, both in anger and fear. But not listening, he smirked. Elsa saw that the girl's top had already been torn off, which only fueled her anger. So just as he was going to touch her, he got a punch to the face.

"Get the fuck off her!" Elsa hissed, tearing him off Anna and push him down on the ground. She straddled his waist and held his hands against the ground.

"Well hello Elsa. Here to join the party?" he managed to kick her in the back, making her cringe so he could push her off him. Getting up, Elsa looked back at Anna who tried to cover herself up. Pulling her hoodie over her head, she ran to her and placed it over her front. "Isn't that cute, the nobody actually protects the somebody." He snarled, but she ignored him and cupped Anna's cheeks.

"It's okay, you're gonna be fine. I'm not going to let him touch you ever again okay?" teary blue eyes looked up on her, and she tried to give a reassuring smile.

"O-Okay." Came a shaky reply and Elsa sighed out in relief.

"Great, the bitch believes in you now Elsa, good job." She stood, then, with strength she didn't know she had, she grabbed his collar and lift him up from his feet, leaving him dangling in her grip. Ice blue eyes glared at him with a fire that ice shouldn't have, then she growled, her teeth showing like a animal.

"If you ever threaten her again Hans I'm gonna make sure to chop that tiny ass thing between your legs clean off and feed it to stray dogs, they're the only ones that would ever want anything to do with it. Now fuck off, or regret your very life!" he smirked.

"You're a coward Elsa. Like I said, she won't love you." Pulling him down to her eye level she let him down on his feet.

"I'm not afraid to do this." Grabbing his shoulders, she pulled back her leg, then her knee went straight up in between his legs.

"Shit!" he groaned and fell to his knees. Elsa smirked then punched him __hard__in the face so he fell on to his back.

"I'll say it again so you get it Hans." Crouching down beside him she grabbed his collar again and pulled him up. "Hands off Anna, bully me all you want, but touch Anna again and you're dead meat! And next time I'll let Sven bite you instead." She then gave a punch near his groin making him yelp and then nod. Elsa then let go of him, and turned towards the red head. She'd been looking on the whole thing, now watching as the girl walked up to her. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah.. I am now at least.." Smiling, Elsa helped her stand.

"Well you should go inside and get a shirt, cause I'd like my hoodie back." Anna had put the blue hoodie on so she nodded but before they went anywhere she grabbed Elsa's hand.

"I've been wanting to talk to you." __We're two about it then..__instead of answering, the platinum blond started pulling the red head towards the dorms, mainly to get her safely inside then have her hoodie back and run home. When they rounded the corner Kristoff stood there with the two boys on the ground, groaning. He looked on the two girls, gave them a thumbs up, then left.

Rolling her eyes Elsa just took Anna to her room. She got her hoodie back over her own head as Anna picked out a green shirt with red flowers. It suited her rather well. Elsa felt her heart start to beat faster, she was alone with Anna in her room. This wasn't good for her sanity. So she backed up towards the door. "Are you gonna leave me again?" the slight hurt voice made Elsa cringe but she gulped and pulled her hair back.

"I.. I left my door unlocked and my parents are out so I have to.."

"So you rushed here without closing your door? Really?" she nodded slowly then opened the door.

"Y-Yeah.. sorry I really need to go!" she then ran. __That's the only thing you can do isn't it Elsa?__She face palmed but ran home. When she was inside she collapsed on the sofa. "You saved her from Hans, the ran, good job Elsa. Good fucking job.." she lay there for a couple of minutes, too lost in thought to notice the door opening.

"You're a good runner." she jumped at the sudden voice and saw Anna standing right beside the sofa. Getting up she would have run for it again, but after a growl, the red head grabbed her wrist, pulled her on to the sofa again then straddled her so she couldn't move. __I don't really mind, but damn it, why are you so strong all of a sudden?!__

"I-"

"Will you stop running away from me!?" Anna now shouted, surprising Elsa quite a bit, since when can she get angry? "I've looked everywhere for you these last few days! You just disappeared and I thought you hated me because of what happened on the rooftop." __That's my line, but.. I'm sorry.__

"And I saw your picture book, and saw how one of the characters looked like me so I went to check if you were in the classroom but you weren't.. And then I saw that picture you made of the two sisters, and I knew they were suppose to be you and me.." _c___rud, teach why didn't you put it away?__

"So I was actually hopeful that you liked me so when I saw your friend I asked him where you lived cause I wanted to talk to you. But you keep running away so I can't tell you how much I actually like you!" __I'm sorry okay!? Wait, what?__

"H-Huh?" Anna was blushing at this point.

"I like you.. and what happened at the roof top made me happy, and.. I think your eyes are real beautiful, that's why I gasped.." she mumbled, making Elsa the most confused human being on this earth. "Elsa?" her heart skipped a beat when her name dropped from Anna's lips and she looked in to the blue eyes. "Kristoff told me your name.. W-Will you say something?" the platinum blond lay there, stunned for a few moments, then after finally finding her voice, she opened her mouth.

"I.." she started but realized she didn't know what to say. Her crush, the one she loved, was on top of her, just confessed, and she doesn't know what to say. So, instead of coming up with something, she reached up with her hand, grabbing the back of Anna's neck, pulling her down so their lips met. Like before, she got no reaction at first, but soon the red head pushed closer, grabbing on to Elsa's shoulder.

But before they totally lost it, Elsa broke the kiss and looked in to the other's eyes. "When did.. I mean.." maybe she should confess too before she asked. "I like you too, though I'd rather say I love you, cause I have for a long time, even before we actually met." She blushed as she said this, and Anna blinked, then smiled a smile that put the sun to shame.

"The same goes for me! Cause look." She got up, her shy demeanor quickly vanishing as she pulled out her phone, and with a few taps with her fingers, she showed Elsa the screen. And she was surprised to see that it was one of her own drawings on the screen. Being in third grade the teachers often put up third graders drawings in the corridors or cafeteria, and this one was of the ice castle in her sketch book. Just it was colored with details and such.

"That's.." Anna smiled and with a quick swipe another picture showed up on the screen. This time it was of a medieval city Elsa's made early in the year. they had been told to make something with old school coloring techniques. She'd called the, more of a kingdom really, Arendelle, actually the same name she's using in the coloring book.

"I fell in love with your drawings first really, they were so beautiful and showed such emotion and detail so I could probably stand there and look at them for hours on end. Of course my friends woke me up from being a zombie who's lost it's taste for brains and doesn't know what to do anymore, but I always took a picture of them so I could look at them later, even though the original is the best. And I always knew they were made by the same student since you always put the capital letter ES on the bottom somewhere."

"I then asked the teacher in drawing class who you actually were and luckily, I asked him when you were in class so he pointed you out. Your hood was actually off and I saw your beautiful hair and already felt nervous. He told me not to disturb but you had your headphones on so I could get close without you noticing me." Elsa blushed lightly at the information.

"And seeing your face and how you were so concentrated on your drawing was amazing, I was so falling for you right then and there!" she sounded very excited. "But I had to leave and get to my own lesson so I couldn't stay and actually talk to you. And when I tried to find you later it was like you were gone all of a sudden. I couldn't find you."

Elsa could honestly not believe it, Anna searched for _her_? Really? "After a few days I honestly thought I was just gonna see your drawings instead of you for the rest of the year and I realized that thought made me sad. But then, I saw you again when you fell out of that tree. I didn't know it was you at first so I made a very bad joke." she looked very sheepish but Elsa shook her head and smiled. _I didn't mind. _"But then I kind of saw that it was you and I wanted to be helpful so I was gonna pick up your book but, then I realized you had drawings of a person in them, but you ran away before I could really see who it was."

"Sorry.."

"No it's fine, but so I thought you had a crush on someone or just drew a character of some sort. And of course I started looking for you again and I caught a glimpse of you up on the roof and I actually meant it, I don't think I've run so fast in my life, I was so afraid you were gonna disappear again. And.." she blushed lightly and knowing full well what memory came next, the platinum blond blushed as well.

"At first.. I was actually thinking of pushing you away.. But I quickly realized my heart was pounding and I really liked it, so my body kind of reacted on it's own after that.. I got a bit disappointed when we stopped really, and then I saw your eyes in the light and you could say I was far from disgusted with them, I loved them! And then I saw your book and saw that those drawings were of _me_. And I felt happy but when you left in such a hurry. But then my friends of course had to say all that and don't worry, I actually cleared that up unfortunately rumors had already spread, I was actually in the cafeteria to tell people whispering about it that it wasn't true."

"But then I saw you and I froze and I don't know what you were talking about with that guy but I did see that you were angry, and seeing as everyone were talking about what happened I thought that you were angry cause of what happened."

"Huh? No, that wasn't it.. sorry if that's what you thought, I was just pissed at Hans.." she smiled and leaned down on the older's shoulder.

"And when I didn't see you or even catch a glimpse of you I really thought you hated me. But then I saw your book in the corridor. I read it and knew that hidden in there was part of our story. So I went searching in the classroom and seeing your drawing of the two sisters, it was a guess really, but I knew that was you and me, maybe something you wanted. Of course it was just a guess but it's what got me to go search and then I saw Kristoff, he told me where you lived and well.. the rest.." Elsa could see the slight fear in her eyes so she placed a kiss on her forehead.

"It's okay, he won't touch you again, promise." Anna smiled and snuggled in to Elsa's neck.

"But yeah, I had a crush on you in the beginning but after the kiss it just kind of clicked, we haven't really talked or anything but I still love you."

"That makes two of us then.. I saw you for the first time when I actually sat in that tree. I was just sketching at the time but hearing laughter near me I looked and there you were. At first I didn't pay much mind, but when you continued to talk and laugh, making everyone else around you happy and laugh with you, I found myself getting drawn in. and after watching you and seeing how nice you were to people, and just how you were so unlike me who liked being alone, I started to want to be near you. But being to scared to actually talk to you I just caught rumors and what people were talking about around me. I started drawing you and by then I already knew I was a lost cause." Anna grinned and Elsa knew it. "But I guess what I want said, is that I love you too."

now grinning like a complete idiots, both girls stayed in silence while just simply being together.

"Elsa?"

"Hm?" the red head tugged on the blue hoodie.

"Take this off." blinking, surprised at the sudden command Elsa knew it wasn't of reasons she thought about but decided to try tease the girl.

"Jeez, didn't know you wanted to go that fast, want me to take off the shirt beneath it too?" blushing furiously, Anna gulped.

"I just don't want you to have something on that is suppose to be used to hide those _gorgeous _eyes of yours.. hehe, too much?" Elsa chuckled and took off the hoodie.

"I'm teasing snowflake."

"Snowflake? Isn't that what the older sister calls the younger?" Elsa smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I thought it fit you.. It's okay if you don't-"

"I love it! Oh I have to some up with a nickname for you! hm.." she put a finger under her chin, a concentrated face on. She sat like that for a while and Elsa patiently waited for her. "Mmh.. I can't come up with anything, but don't worry! I'll come up with something in no time at all!" Her enthusiasm was cute.

"It's fine, but can we sit in a better position? I don't mind this but eh.." Anna blinked then looked down, she was still straddling Elsa's waist while pretty much sitting on her tummy. She tilted her head cutely, scooted lower down, then leaned down so their foreheads touched.

"Why? I like this, makes kissing you easier." and with that said, Anna pushed forward, giving Elsa a long breathtaking kiss. Cool hands were placed on the red head's hips and they slowly made their way up as the kiss grew a lot more heated, Elsa leaned up closer to the red head, opening her mouth and gracing Anna's lips with her tongue. She was let in easily enough and she swore that she'd never tasted anything so delicious.

"I love you." Anna said as they regained their breath. "So fucking much it feels ridiculous to love you so much considering." Elsa smiled, ready to kiss Anna again.

"I love you too snowflake."

A shiver went up Anna's spine when slender fingers found their way under her shirt, of course they stopped advancing after a while, not wanting to push it. "You know.." came a breathy voice and blue looked in to ice with a light smirk. "I may want to go _that _fast." _Oh boy... I'm screwed.. _Elsa thought, hearing the seductive side of Anna coming up. A side she didn't know existed under that innocent face. Her hands continued their ascent, pulling Anna's shirt with them as she leaned up and kissed the girl's neck.

"Your shirt first though.." she whispered, making yet another shiver go through the younger's body and she went to tug at Elsa's hair, making her face her again so their lips once again touched.

"Fair enough.."

**Me: ere you go, second chapter and the supposed end to this.. **

**Anna: why you say supposed?**

**Me: cause I'm not sure now if I'm gonna continue this, you know, maybe Hans's gonna try to drive them apart, have a bit more of Kristoff an Sven randomness, and maybe mix more things in.. hm..**

**Elsa: why don't you ask the cubs?**

**Me: AH! excellent idea Elsa dear! what you cubs think? the next chapter would probably open up with some M rated fluff since I left it like this here, but would you like me to continue this or stop here? you can send me ideas, it would be helpful, hm.. could work, welp! you cubs tell me X3**

**Elsa: review with said ideas or PM her, she always read everything you write. **

**Me: and eh, well, Elsa here and run cause now you're her favorite two things in one. *gives Elsa a box of Anna's favorite chocolates***

**Elsa: oh shi- *gets jumped by Anna* GAH! Anna!**

**Me: You're not a fast runner are you?**

**Anna: Bye Bye X3 time to eat!**


	3. Chapter 3 It's Sunny Before The Storm

For being known to be rather cold, Elsa felt like she was slowly catching on fire as her hands continued to pull up Anna's shirt. She was leaning up so she could kiss and suckle on the girl's neck, not enough to make a mark that would last though.

"Elsa.." Anna moaned her name, she freaking _moaned _ her name! She could honestly not believe she really had the red head in her house, above her on the couch, wanting _her_. It was insane but a nice insane. Her hands grew to a halt at the girl's bra. Ice blue eyes looked in to blue as she leaned up, kissing her. It was a long passionate kiss that neither wanted to break. Anna moved her hands ever so slightly, one hand near the couch's edge even though she didn't notice at the moment.

Elsa was the one who broke off, having a hard time breathing. While she was panting though, the red head leaned down and gave the platinum blond's neck the same treatment her own had been given. "Damn you're beautiful, you know that?" Elsa let out a struggled chuckle as she had a bit of a hard time not to moan.

"I.. I could s-say the same." Anna smiled then gave the cool neck a lick and a lot more kisses. Elsa's hands had now traveled back down to the girl's hips, making a few circle motions. Anna then leaned up and kissed her companion once again, however just as she pulled back and leaned on her hands to move, the hand that was near the edge slipped, and the next thing that happened was rather amusing yet surprising.

Ice blue eyes looked down on the red head who groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head from hitting the floor.

"Ow.. That happened.." she mumbled, looking up on the platinum blond who blinked a few times to realize what happened, then she smiled, obviously trying to hold back her laughter but failed miserably and started laughing at the now pouting girl. "Elsa! You're suppose to worry not laugh your brains out!"

"I-I'm sorry but.." she trailed off, trying to get her laughter under control. "That kind of ruined the mood." Anna pouted, something Elsa found adorable, and crossed her arms.

"Well sorry for being a klutz.." but the platinum blond shook her head and got up, crouching down beside the red head then grabbed her cheeks in her hands, stroking her thumbs over the warm skin.

"For the record, being a klutz is part of you, and I love every inch of you. So don't apologize about something I love about you." a smile was now put on the girl's face and Elsa kissed her nose.

"You know we're already sounding like a married couple?"Anna joked as she snuggled in to the cool hands. Rolling her eyes Elsa leaned their foreheads together.

"Yeah well, marriage is gonna have to wait. Need to at least be together for a while don't you think?"

"Well I don't know why but I felt like if you said something as crazy as will you marry me to me right now I'd probably say something even crazier."

"Like what?"

"Like, yes!" she exclaimed and hugged the platinum blond around the neck, pulling her on to the floor with her.

"You just took that out of my book didn't you?" Anna grinned.

"Kind of, it was pretty amusing reading it though. If it'd been you that asked me then it would have made more sense but hehe, incest isn't so good for the kiddies is it?"

"No, that and I didn't want to be too obvious."

"But I did like the part where I hit him in the face though. Wish I could have earlier." Elsa smiled and kissed Anna's forehead.

"Hopefully you won't have to dirty your hands with that." Anna smiled and snuggled in to the platinum blond's shoulder, closing her eyes. They lay like that for a couple minutes, then Elsa came to think of something that made her grin. "Hey, know what'd make us both even happier right now?"

"How could I possibly be any happier right now?" getting up, Elsa went over to the fridge, opened the door, took something out and hid it behind her back, then walked to Anna again.

"How about us sharing these." she showed her a box of chocolate and the blue eyes immediately started to sparkle and she sat up.

"Chocolate!" she shrieked, and Elsa smiled, opening it.

"If I remember correctly there's someone here who loves chocolate. Which I also do." Anna grinned and Elsa helped her get up to sit on the sofa instead. They shared the sweets and Elsa laughed when the red head got chocolate smeared on her face at one point, and helped her dry it off by tracing her lips with her fingers, licking them clean after wards, making the girl blush.

"Hey, no fair, you getting the last one." Elsa grinned, holding the sweet away from Anna's reach.

"Well you were the one who stuffed your face with a lot of them. I at least want the last one." Elsa teased, but the red head didn't seem to agree.

"B-But-" though she didn't finish as the platinum blond put the piece in her mouth and started chewing it. Looking horrified, Anna pouted, looked at Elsa's lips which were smirking, then came up with a excellent idea which made herself smirk. _Uh oh.. _Elsa thought but was too slow to realize what Anna was plotting, and quickly found her back bumping in to the cushions, a hand on her shoulder while another was in her hair and a pair of lips crushing against her own.

Too shocked to do anything, Elsa's defenses was easily broken down and Anna let her tongue dart inside Elsa's lips and even though most of the chocolate had been chewed down, she could still savor the taste and even catch a few pieces that were left.

"Thanks for the chocolate." she breathed once they separated and Elsa couldn't help but blush.

"That wasn't fair.."

"We're even then." the two let out quiet laughs then Anna leaned their foreheads together, sighing out in content.

"You know it's getting late.. You should probably get back to your dorm so people won't worry about where you've gone in the morning.."

"What if I woke up in the morning and won't be able to find you again? Cause if this is a dream I don't wanna wake up." _that sentence is so innocent I don't even know how you can be so innocently cute._ Seeing the girl pout, Elsa smiled gently, grabbed her face and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"You'll find me, don't worry."

"So you won't shut me out again?"

"No, of course not. I love you." Anna smiled and snuggled in to the crook of Elsa's neck.

"I love you too..

* * *

><p>Elsa sat and waited in the tree being slightly nervous. All that happened yesterday really felt like a dream. And now she was afraid she'd woken up. On account of Anna's wishes, she wore no hoodie, just a black shirt with the words <strong>fuck it all <strong>printed in red text. She kind of felt like that right now, she was literally saying fuck it all to everything, her hoodie which hid her eyes, to Hans who was probably not happy with her, not that she cared, and to her lonely life, cause Anna wouldn't let her be lonely anymore.

Finally break came and she saw Anna and her usual group of friends. Now she started fiddling with her braid, fearing that Anna wouldn't notice her at all. And at first, she didn't seem to acknowledge her as she talked a bit with her friends by the bench like she usually did. However now, blue eyes looked over at Elsa's hiding spot, smiled, then walked past her friends without a word, and looked straight up on the platinum blond.

"Found you." she said with a content smile and Elsa smiled back at her.

"Who are you-" her friends started but then the older girl jumped down from the tree, brushed herself off then walked up to Anna. "It's the third grader.." some tensed at the sight of her and she did flinch as well but the red head cupped her cheeks and made her look in to her eyes.

"Don't pay them any mind. It's okay." leaning their foreheads together, Elsa visibly relaxed and grabbed the girl's hands with a smile and closed her eyes, just enjoying the contact. "Come on, you promised to show me your sketches. Now let's go." she turned around and gave her friends a wave then took Elsa's hand and pulled her away. When they were in a good secluded area, they sat down in the grass and the platinum blond opened her bag.

She didn't really feel like showing Anna her sketchbook that was literally filled with just the red head, but after the pleading she'd gotten the day before, she shyly reached out the sketchbook to Anna.

And as blue eyes looked on the drawings Elsa felt herself tense just a little. The book had all the drawings she'd drawn of Anna back when she just watched her. And she couldn't help but feel a bit like if Anna saw how much she'd actually followed her around and drawn pretty much everything she does, maybe she'd take Elsa for a creeper and leave. But her worries were nothing though as she started hearing little sounds of amazement and Anna's face was absolutely beaming.

"These are so beautiful! I can't believe some of these are really of _me_. I mean I can see they're of me, I'm not saying you captured me bad, it's just that some of them are so unbelievably good and I can't believe you can draw me this good, n-not that I don't think you can't draw good! I mean-" but Elsa cut her off by pinching her cheek. "O-O-Ow!" she whined.

"I didn't pinch that hard, you were rambling, again." the red head rubbed her cheek with a pout.

"Not my fault, I do that. It's hard to stop when I've started. Cause whenever I realize I'm rambling I tend to just continue rambling and then I become a rambling mess and everyone around look at me weirdly while I just ramble on and on and on and I'm not even sure how I even stop, I mean I do stop at one point but-I'm doing it again aren't I?" Elsa looked at her sarcastically.

"No, what would ever give you that idea?"

"Your sarcasm?"

"What sarcasm?"

"That one, and I know when you're sarcastic cause your normal voice sounds a lot sweeter. Even though I love whichever voice you use." this caught Elsa off guard as she blushed at the comment.

"W-Well.. T-Thanks I think.." Anna laughed, placing the book in the grass, then jumped the platinum blond so they both lay down with her on top.

"You're adorable you know that?" Blushing a bit harder, Elsa mumbled something under her breath and the red head leaned closer to try and hear what. "Hm? What you say?" she was using the most teasing voice possible as the ice blue eyes turned to her.

"I said..." she trailed off before grabbing Anna's face then kissing her passionately without warning and Anna got her own blush. "You're a lot more adorable." she whispered and the red head felt her head spinning at the low husky tone of Elsa's voice. She kissed the girl beneath her, moaning quietly when Elsa deepened the kiss.

"How the fuck is it possible for you to make me like this?" Anna asked breathlessly as they separated. She got a smirk in response as Elsa propped herself up on her elbows and grabbed the back of Anna's neck, clutching on to the strands of hair there as she let their lips brush together.

"Like it's possible for you to make me become a entirely different person." it was true, Elsa was usually reserved, didn't talk much, nervous mess, and much less have such a dominating personality. When she was with Anna it just came to her, she wanted to kiss her senseless, until they both couldn't breathe anymore, and most of all she wanted to touch the red head _badly_.

But she's still sane, so part of her knew that being with Anna in that way in a place like this, especially in school, was not a good idea. But even so she couldn't help but find herself now on top of Anna, straddling her hips as she felt warm hands grip on to the back of her shirt. She was giving Anna's neck a bunch of kisses in her haze and the red head didn't mind one bit.

"Anna? It's almost time for class-holy shit.." a gasp made the two stop, but still in a light haze Elsa only tilted her head up slightly, her eyes half closed and lust still covered the ice blue gaze. Two girls who probably were Anna's friends, stood just a few meters from them. After just a few seconds of staring, the two girls blushed.

"E-Ehm.. We uh.. Came to get Anna and eh.." they seemed to be talking to Elsa as they just stared at the platinum blond as she sat up, still straddling Anna.

"Since when did she become so.. _Hot_?" one of them whispered to the other who gulped.

"I-I don't know, is it bad I want to be in Anna's position?" the two on the ground could barely hear what they were saying. "Why didn't we notice how nice she looks? God okay-W-We're sorry, just ehm.. class, soon, see ya!" the two then cast a last glance at Elsa before running away.

"That was weird.." Elsa mumbled, now the full situation dawned upon her and she was blushing rather harshly as Anna got up on her elbows.

"I'll say.. I don't know if I liked what they were talking about though.." She said, her face in a frown.

"Hm? What?"

"Well they were talking about you, and that look they gave you.. Maybe you should have kept the hood on, I'd keep your beauty to my eyes only." Elsa blushed lightly but smiled and kissed the smaller on the forehead.

"We're not bringing jealousy in to this so soon right?" Anna pouted.

"I'm not jealous!"

"You're a terrible liar Anna. But it's alright, I think it's cute. Besides, with or without hoodie I'm yours either way."

"Damn right.." chuckling, Elsa got up and helped her companion up as well.

"They were right about one thing though. Classes do start soon. Come on." she grabbed her book from the grass and put it in her bag as they walked back towards school.

"See you after class?" Anna asked hopefully and Elsa smiled and squeezed her hand before letting it go.

"Sure, you quit earlier then me so I'll meet you at your dorm." Anna smiled brightly then skipped in to her classroom, giving Elsa a last wave before disappearing in the doorway. Smiling, the platinum blond walked towards her own class, feeling small butterflies in her stomach. When she walked in though, and sat at her usual spot, she noticed that people were looking her way.

Of course to anyone else that wouldn't be so unnatural, but to Elsa, it was more then weird. No one payed any attention to her, _ever_. But some of them were staring, while other cast glances at her. And she wasn't sure she liked the new attention.

And as the lesson continued, the glances just kept coming. And she'd even caught people talking about her the same way the two girls did earlier. The lesson dragged on, and Elsa felt like she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. So when class was finally over, she gathered her things rather quickly and got out of the classroom. Sighing out she checked her wrist watch.

"Anna must already be in her dorm. Well, shouldn't keep her waiting for too long." jogging lightly down the hall she got outside and turned for the dorms.

"Here's where I stop you loser." she halted at the familiar disgusting voice and turned around to see Hans with four of his guys.

"What do you want Hans?" she growled, she knew she was no match for him right now but she didn't really care.

"Something you got. Anna." oh she was so close to just jump him but she was fixated on the spot. "And you're gonna stay away from her."

"Why would I do that? She'd never-" however before she finished on of his boys came up and punched her in the stomach, making her hunch over trying to get the air back in her lungs. Another one came and the two of them grabbed her and dragged her to a more secluded area behind a wall and pushed her up against it rather roughly as Hans came.

"Cause unless you wanna be hurt bad, you won't get close to her." he hissed, getting close to her.

"_Fuck you!_" she spat back in his face then for good measure kicked his gut. Feeling another fist to the stomach she cursed and coughed for air. Straightening up again, Hans still looked confident.

"Alright, have it your way. But seeing as threat to your life won't stop you, then maybe a threat to hers will." at this Elsa grit her teeth and shot out, even though the two were holding her they had to struggle to keep her away from him.

"You wouldn't dare to hurt her Hans!" he snickered.

"Oh I would. Just so you know Elsa, I have twelve older brothers and my family is wealthy. Don't you think it would be easy to get rid of a girl who have no parents? Anna doesn't have any relatives who would question if they were told that she moved to a distant country." she didn't believe him, she didn't want to believe him. So all she did was growl and glare at him.

"Hm.. I'll get my message across, in the meantime, I'm gonna get some payback for your actions yesterday." he pulled out a knife from his pocket, then made Elsa hold on to the blade before slowly pulling it out of her grip, making a big cut. Snapping his fingers, all four boys were on Elsa at once, doing what they pleased until she was left there, laying on the ground in pain.

"Anna.." she managed to stand, her hand bleeding and her limbs hurting, but she had to get to Anna. She limped towards the dorms, luckily everyone have gone in to their rooms or are somewhere else so no one saw her. Finally reaching the red head's door, she panted, and with a lazy knock, she put her back towards the wall beside the door frame and slid down.

There was a bit of noise from the other side, then finally the door opened revealing Anna. Blue eyes looked at head height at first, confused about the lack of a human being, then hearing a groan from her side, she turned to see Elsa.

At first, she smiled, glad the platinum blond was there, but then her smile disappeared when she noticed the state she was in.

"Elsa! What the hell happened to you?!" she asked as she crouched down. Sending her a small weak smile, Elsa took a few deep breaths before answering.

"Before.. Before I answer that.. Could you help me?" Now seeing that she was bleeding as well, Anna was quick to nod, helping the platinum blond to stand up on her feet then bring her in to her dorm, placing her on the bed.

"Okay-eh.. W-Wait right there." she ran to her bathroom where she knew there was a first aid kit and quickly returned with it. By then Elsa had removed her shirt and was laying on the bed, trying to keep her bloody hand wrapped in her shirt. "God Elsa, you're.." she trailed off, seeing all the bruises on the girl's body. She had a big one on her side, from one of boys kicking her, a lot of small cuts from shoes and the ground in general, her pants were even torn and her knees were bleeding.

Her stomach had a lot of small bruises as well from the several punches. And not to mention her lip is busted and her head is bleeding as well, though Anna doesn't see that. but she does see the bleeding on Elsa's forehead.

"I'm a mess I know.." she said, trying to sound uplifting but failed miserably as Anna walked up to the bed. Not wanting her to move, she placed her hands on the edge of her pants.

"I'm gonna help you pull these off, I can't reach the ones on your knees otherwise." Elsa just gave a small nod and Anna carefully slid her pants off, making sure not to touch the knees. When off, the platinum blond was wearing nothing but her underwear in front of Anna and she couldn't help but blush lightly. _No, not the time to be thinking about that!_

She then ran and got a rag, damping it with water and started to clean Elsa's wounds. She got a flinch now and then when it stung but she tried to be as gentle as possible. When done, she took a bandage from the kit and started wrapping it around the knee, she didn't know how much it actually hurt so a wrapping like this could maybe help with pressure. And Elsa didn't complain as she did the same with her other knee.

She then cleaned the other small bruises and put small bandages on the ones which wouldn't stop bleeding. She then reach Elsa's hand which have been wrapped in her shirt. Unwrapping it, she gasps at the cut. It looks like it's nail deep and it's bleeding pretty bad.

"We have to get you to the hospital for this!" She said and Elsa is barely listening, she's tired, even more so now cause after the beating she didn't feel so much pain because she was set on getting to Anna. But now everything was coming full force. She's pretty sure she's broken something but because she's not moving and the pain is everywhere she can't pinpoint where.

Anna's left the room though she doesn't notice. A few minutes go by and to her it feels like seconds or hours. But then the door opens and Anna comes in again, this time with someone else right behind her.

"Elsa! _Who_ the fuck did this?!" that was Kristoff. But Elsa didn't respond, she was suddenly very aware of the blood that's still flowing out of her hand, and how her head was aching and if she remembers correctly, bleeding as well.

"She's not responding Kristoff, what do we do? I'm panicking!" Anna bit her lip, trying hard to calm down but the sight of Elsa is just making her panic.

"We're calling the teachers and the hospital that's what we're gonna do! You call the hospital, I'm going to the teachers room!" Anna was quick to pull out her phone and dial the correct number. Elsa was panting again, everything hurt like hell. When she gets the chance she's gonna beat Hans until he can't even move anymore!

Closing her eyes she doesn't notice more people coming in the room, it's actually rather peaceful, the pain was so much it made her pass out, she knows she's not in any real danger, Hans wouldn't want to kill her, yet. But what she does feel is a pair of lips which briefly touch her own and she smiles at the touch.

**Me: haaaaa, and you thought there would be a lemon in the beginning.. but like Olaf says, nope! since I decided, to continue we're putting of on the hotness but it'll come, give it time.**

**Anna: Q_Q Elsa! NUUU!**

**Elsa: I'm fine Anna, I'm not dying.**

**Anna: But-But!**

**Me: I do realize I kind of made this more dramatic then it should but oh well, gives the feels a bit of a ride. anywho, let me just say.. I LOVE YOU GUYS! like seriously, from what? 8 review to 18? that's awesome, new record for me at least XD and I also saw the follows, I don't think I've ever gotten so many follows on just two chapters XD but thanks a lot, and everyone wanted me to continue so here we are.. though..**

**Anna: hm? why are you nervous all of a sudden?**

**Me: no it's just, all of your reviews were great, but there was this one, that pretty much got me to write this chapter done.. and I'm gonna regret saying this but, I'm a sucker for shy innocent people, they ask me something I would do it in a heartbeat, and Lindsay I think it was, your review was just adorable. and it actually got me off my lazy ass and write a bit more. ah god, now I'm screwed..**

**Elsa: Hopefully you cubs won't torture Wolf too much with that information, but review with ideas and thoughts and if you so desire, PM her if you don't feel comfortable with reviewing.**

**Me: and feeling like answering people I haven't, here we go!**

**Rapier11: well thank you, as you can see I'm continuing so hope you're happy :D**

**DarowdrynofArcadia: Alrighty then, glad you think the ride is fun so far X3**

**lindsay: ...oh god that's adorable.. ah, I've already said this but I'm a sucker for that kind of review.. of course I'll continue!**

**Guest: I'm glad you do, and eh.. well.. luckily I'm not good at writing angst cause I hate it myself but.. not sure we'll see ;)**

**Nonsense at its Best: NUUU! no crying! I can't stand seeing my cubs cry! it's okay, I've posted another chapter, no need to cry!**

**Al: X3**

**Berserkeroo: yep, he's always the douche, no matter if he's suppose to be nice, somehow he always comes out as a douche.. glad you liked it XD**

**Guest: you reviewed on the first one but Imma answer anyway, yeah, figure I'd give her a cool dad instead of a bad one, and well.. I know right? X3**

**The Demon Sam: I know right? he's such a.. well.. ass.. glad you think so ;3**

**Me: that's it! **

**Anna: Bye Bye! X3**


	4. Chapter 4 Hospital Fluff

Elsa woke up to the sound of sobbing, her eyes laid upon a white ceiling. She could tell she wasn't in Anna's dorm anymore, especially since the place smelled so damn clean. Letting out a soft groan as she tried to move, her ice blue eyes suddenly found themselves looking in to blue clear ones which were filled with tears.

"Anna?" she asked groggily and the red head smiled then hugged her tightly, making Elsa flinch at the pain that came with it. quickly realizing that maybe glomping her first thing wasn't such a good idea, Anna got off her. raising a hand to her head the platinum blond groaned, this was not a nice kind of headache.

"Elsa! Oh my god are you alright? no, of course you're not alright, I mean look at all these bandages and bruises! they look awful! not that I think ou lookd ugly, no Im just saing the bruises are awful looking, but on you I guess they might look a bit prettier, no wait what am I saying that doesn't make any sense! I make it sound like it's positive that you have a bunch of bruises! and it's far from good, oh god, but you're still very beautifuller then anything I've-wait what? that's not even a word, cause you don't look fuller, that would be awful, not that I think that you'd look less beautiful if you were-wait no, that's gonna come out wrong-"

"ANNA!" hands were put over her mouth and looking, a boy was standing behind her, sighing out in relief. "I don't think your rambling will help Elsa recover from her headache." he explained and blue eyes looked on Elsa who rubbed her temples.

"I'soww'y." came a muffled apology and Kristoff let go of her. the two stayed silent as Elsa recovered from her awakening, groaning as her head felt like a hundred horses had trampled all over it.

"What happened?" she finally managed and Kristoff was the one to answer.

"From all I know, or from what Anna told me, you just arrived at her dorm all beaten up and bleeding with cuts and bruises everywhere. after she came and got me we called the hospital and pretty much got everybody's attention as you were hauled to the hospital. and right now you're in a hospital bed a day after it all happened." slowly taking everything in the platinum blond rubbed her eyes.

"We kind of hoped you'd tell us what happened." Anna said as she sat back down beside Elsa, grabbing one of her hands and rubbing circles on top of it. trying to think, Elsa stares at the blankets for a moment, until she finally remembers.

"Hans.." she let out a mumble mixed with a growl and Kristoff slammed his hands on the bed.

"Did Hans do this?!" he shouted out in anger and the platinum blond's head hurt at the loud volume.

"Kris calm down, now you're the one hurting her head." Anna reasoned and grabbed Elsa's head, tucking it in to the crook of her neck. and somehow, just the smell of the red head made her headache calm down and she moved her tired limbs around the girl's waist.

"Sorry, but please Els, answer me, _did Hans do this_?" his voice had turned stern, but the fury behind it was clear.

"Yes.. A couple of his goons came and assulted me because of the beating I gave him yesterday." she heard Anna's breath hitch and instantly knew what she was thinking. "Anna no." grabbing the warm shoulders ice blue eyes looked in to blue. "In no way shape or form is this your fault. even if this happened, I don't regret coming to save you from that douchebag. and it wasn't your fault that he backed you in to a corner, am I making myself clear?"

Anna nodded slowly, tears in her eyes as she glanced at Elsa's left hand. and now looking at it, Elsa noticed the bandage around it. _oh yeah, the bastard cut me.. _Kristoff was fuming, he was always one for being protective of his friends, especially Elsa since well, she was the only real friend he got, human that is. of course now Anna was on that plate as well but Elsa was still the one he knew best.

"I swear I'm gonna beat him with my ice axe until every inch of him is covered with a hole!"

"Wait, wouldn't there be nothing left of him then?" Anna said dumbly, but adorably.

"That's the point."

"_Ooooh_.." Elsa let out a light giggle and hugged Anna tighter.

"You're such a dork."

"Look who's talking." Anna shot back making them both smile and snuggle closer. even though her bruises hurt, Elsa didn't give a shit, being this close to the red head made the pain worth it. though then the door opened and in came Elsa's parents. they glanced at the two girls who looked at them for a while, until they both blushed and quickly scrambled away from eachother, Anna looking at a interesting spot on the floor while Elsa found her hands to be something she hasn't inspected before.

"Hm.. I'm torn between being happy our daughter's awake and feeling like we interrupted something.." her father said and his wife smiled, putting a hand over her mouth as she tried to hold back a giggle.

"Stop it, don't embarass them more." walking to the other side of the bed where Anna wasn't sitting, the brown haired woman sat down and reached out to pet Elsa's head, making her look up. "I'm so relieved to see you're okay sweetie." Elsa scooted closer and let her mother hug her.

she leaned her head on the woman's chest, feeling just as relaxed as when she was in Anna's arms, though maybe a bit safer, it was her mother after all. the father walked up to Anna's side of the bed, smiling at the red head who looked up at him as he reached out a hand.

"I do believe this is the first time we actually see you in person and not in a drawing miss Anna. nice to meet you, I'm Elsa's father, and let me tell you how delighted I am that you two actually met." Elsa felt her cheeks heat up when he mentioned the drawings and covered her face with a hand.

"Oh.. so there's no need for me to ask permission to have her right? I mean how you just said that and everything makes me think you're okay with it? sorry if you're not but then again if you weren't I'd probably just kidnap her and take her anyway. wait no that didn't come out right did it? I'm not lying though, but away from that I'd really just wanna say that I love Elsa and would never hurt her, unless I hug her too tightly maybe-though I wouldn't, but I guess I should also ask if you'll let me have her, wait I make it sound like she's some.. thing-what I really mean is-"

but she got cut off when Elsa grabbed the back of her collar and pulled. she fell on her back, quickly realizing her head was on the platinum blond's lap and the ice blue eyes were looking down at her with a embarrassed frown.

"And that's a live show of everyone's favorite rambling dork Anna, come on, clap your hands, because I do believe that was the biggest ramble I think I've ever heard." Elsa said and to be funny, Kristoff whistled and clapped his hands. Her mother chuckled but put both hands on Elsa's shoulders.

"Sweetie I think you need to lay down. You still look very pale. And don't move your hand so much, it was a deep cut.. And they also said you had two fractured ribs, and don't move your head, it took a great hit." oh yeah, she was injured all over, she'd totally forgot about that. when Anna was near she just forgot her pain all together. which was probably the reason why her mother gently pushed her down so she lay on her back. the red head's happy face appeared above her.

"Why don't you rest? your mom's right, I'll be sure to be here when you wake up." Elsa smiled.

"You sure you can sit in one place so long?"

"Hey, for the record I've been sitting here ever since the doctors were finished with taking care of you.. a whole day and I slept on the sofa." she retorted with a pout. chuckling, a cool hand went up and gave the freckled cheek a caress and before it could pull away Anna grabbed it and interlaced their fingers while looking in to the ice blue eyes with nothing but love and potential concern.

But smiling reassuringly Elsa probed herself up on her elbows, leaning up and giving the red head a light kiss before lying back down on her side so she could face Anna.

Smiling, Anna lay down her arms on the bed, one holding on to Elsa's hand still, while the other gently stroking her hair. Putting her chin down on the bed they looked each other in the eyes before smiling at each other and Elsa gave the hand a reassuring squeeze to say "I'm fine." Then she closed her eyes, taking the rest option. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, she really had been tired, she just hadn't noticed.

"Anna." The blue gaze tore away from Elsa's face and looked up on the grown man who smiled gently at her. "To answer your previous question, yes you can have her." Anna couldn't look happier. she turned back to Elsa with the goofiest smile ever as she watched the girl sleep. Elsa's parents approved, they approved. she seriously couldn't be happier right now.

"I love you Elsa." she whispered and kissed the back of the girl's hand and a small smile appeared on the platinum blond's face.

* * *

><p>"So miss Winters how are you feeling?" Elsa had woken up after a couple of hours, waking up to Anna who had stayed in place like promised. though now there was also a doctor in the room. she answered honestly.<p>

"Well.. I have a headache, my ribs hurt when I move around too much, and when I get too tight hugs." she glanced at Anna who smiled playfully. "And honestly my hand feels like it's not even there." he nodded.

"That's normal. you're lucky, not that your life was in real danger but your ribs and head took quite the hit, I'm almost surprised nothing's broken." she shrugged, he chuckled. "We had to transfer some blood to you due to the blood loss that occurred with your hand but that shouldn't be a problem anymore. but I must ask, how did this happen?" she stayed silent for a moment, casting a glance at Kristoff and Anna that told them not to say a word.

"I was heading home to leave my stuff then go to Anna's dorm.. but.. on the way I got attacked by these boys.. they were probably going to rape me but fighting back and all got me to this point. they settled with just beating me up and then left, the dorms were the closest thing so I managed to get to Anna but after that.. I don't really recall.." she could almost see Kristoff grind his teeth as he tried tnot to say anything.

"Do you know how the boys looked like?" she shook her head.

"No, sorry I was too busy struggling to really pay attention to that.." he nodded, seeing how her whole form had slumped down and he knew when she didn't want to get asked more.

"Well miss Winters.. just get a lot of rest now.." he then walked out, her parents following him to talk. when the door shut Kristoff walked up to the bed.

"Why'd you say that? why didn't you tell them it was Hans?" she sent him a glare.

"You know him Kristoff, his family could easily deny the claim no matter what I do. I don't need to give him another fucking reason to come after Anna or you or even myself at this point! because you know if I tell them and he gets to know, it'll be more than just bruises and fractured ribs for everyone I care about! so sorry if I don't want you getting hurt!" he stayed silent for a moment before growling and turning away. he knew she was right, but he didn't like to give in to Hans of all people.

"Think a bit about yourself too! you always do this, think of my, and now I guess as well as Anna's safety all the fucking time! I bet he threatened you didn't he!? that if you told anyone he'd hurt us!" he gestured to himself and Anna. Elsa lowered her gaze and covered it with her hands, a shaky breath escaping her as she tried to compose herself. she didn't want to tell them the threat hans had told her.

"Come on Kris, that's enough.." Anna spoke as she sat down beside Elsa once again, pulling the girl into her arms. she made sure to bury her face into the red head's neck, inhaling her scent, trying to calm herself down. "Hey, I came up with a pet name." ice blue eyes met blue which smiled gently at her.

"What?" she got a light kiss in response.

"It's gonna be okay Flurry." Elsa blinked, throwing around the thought of being called Flurry and quickly decided that she liked it.

"Sounds great Snowflake." the two smiled at each other and Kristoff had to smile as well, who could possibly stay any kind of mad when the two of them were in the same room? they gave each other another chaste kiss before Elsa leaned on Anna's chest, grasping on to her waist while the warm arms were wrapped around her back, a hand pulling her braid through slender fingers.

"Aw." they looked up to see that Elsa's parents had re-entered. her father grinned. though then his phone buzzed and picking it up he saw the caller and furrowed his eyebrows. "You stay here, I'm gonna take this.." he walked out. it took about thirty minutes before Elsa's father came back in, and his smile couldn't be wider.

"He's coming back." he said, pointing the statement at his wife. she didn't catch on though and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Who?"

"I just got a call from his butler! he, and for that matter, she is coming back!" everyone in the room watched him confusedly and Elsa raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dad?" he turned to her, quickly making his way to the bed and leaned on it so he could look her straight in the eye.

"After five years in Canada, Wolf and Lindsay are coming back!" he finally announced and the mother who now caught on almost immediately, formed a smile and she held back a laugh because of how giddy she now was. and Elsa, who was suppose to lay down and rest, not move around so much you know, totally ignored that as she shot up and stared.

"S-Say that again?" her father beamed at her and spoke again.

"Your childhood friends, Wolf and Lindsay, are coming back from Canada." the ice blue eyes stared at him for a good time, and Anna felt like she just had to ask.

"Who now?" this seemed to pull Elsa out of her thoughts and she turned to her.

"Ah, I'm sorry Anna.. but.. oh god.." the platinum blond buried her face in her hands, there was a big smile on her face now, even tears found their way to her eyes, happy ones of course. "I can't believe it.."

"To explain to you Anna." the blue gaze turned from her overly happy girlfriend, they turned to the man. "Long story short.. five years back, two siblings, Wolf and Lindsay, were Elsa's best friends. the three of them were always together. but sadly, their parents got an assignment in Canada and they had to move there. they had no idea of how long they would be there, and I can tell you, seeing them say goodbye to each other was heartbreaking. they kept contact but lost it at some point, but.." he talked to both of them now. "I just got a call from the butler who take care of their old house, and he told me they're on their way here right now from the airport." Elsa felt like jumping.

"Dad, I have to get out of here as soon as possible!" her mother now took on a look of concern.

"Honey I know you want to see them asap, but I bet they'll come here as fast-"

"Mom, the first thing they'll know is not that I'm in the hospital." she said stubbornly and the two parents looked at each other. Anna felt like she was intruding on something personal and looked at Kristoff who'd been quiet through the whole thing and saw that he seemed to be feeling the same thing as he tried to look as small as possible in the corner of the room.

"Alright sweetie.. we'll see if the doctors will let you go. but only if you take it easy." Elsa beamed and she turned to Anna, giving her a sudden hug as her mother went out of the room.

"I can't wait to introduce you to them. five years.. bet they haven't changed a bit." the red head gave out a nervous chuckle but hugged back.

"I'm glad for you and all, even though I feel a bit out of place in this conversation.. But, hm.. wonder if I should start getting jealous." a laugh left Elsa's lips though she cringed a bit at the pain in her ribs. though nevertheless she gave the freckled nose a peck.

"No need, they're not as important as you, but still, I haven't seen them in five years." Anna could really see how happy the platinum blond was and couldn't help but smile herself.

"Hey, I'm not gonna be that kind of girlfriend." the two smiled at each other then they heard a grunt.

"Am I invisible or something?" they looked at Kristoff who had come out of his hiding with crossed arms.

"Of course you're not Kris, how'd we be able to not see you?" Anna said teasingly.

"Alright the doctors say that they'll let you go on the condition that you come back two days from now so they can check on you again." her mother came in with the good news and Elsa bounced off the bed but stopped as she got slightly nauseous.

"Hey, no moving like that!" Anna scolded, grabbing Elsa to steady her.

"Sorry." she said sheepishly, totally forgetting her condition for a second. they were quick to get everything together so they could leave, mostly thanks to Elsa's enthusiasm and Anna's help. Elsa's parents had come to the hospital by car so they all got in and the platinum blond told her father to get to the airport already. he told them that their plane, from what the butler had told him, should have landed mere minutes after they arrived at the port.

"And they should be somewhere around her-"

"HEY! MY LOVELY ICE QUEEN!? THAT YOU!?" a loud shout echoed through the big hall and Elsa spun around and a huge smile splayed across her lips. just meters away from them were two figures, one female and one male. they seemed to be no older than Elsa, no taller either.

the boy had black short hair, a red cap on top of his head and green eyes looked at them with a huge grin. the girl had a equally huge smile, her black long hair put up in a ponytail while ocean blue eyes peered at them, having a bit better stance the the boy who was flailing around, waving at them. "DO I HAVE TO WHINE LIKE A WOLF FOR YOU TO COME OVER HERE ALREADY?!" he shouted and she didn't need to be told twice as Elsa sprinted for them.

the two braced themselves as Elsa threw herself at them. they were all grinning like idiots and the boy just had to laugh, snatch the platinum blond to a lone hug so he could spin her around once before letting her go to her feet. that was painful for her but she could care less as his black haired sister also had to give her a private hug.

"Wolf! Lindsay! I can't believe you two are back, never leave for that long again!" both grinned and bowed to Elsa at the same time.

"Queen Elsa, it's nice to be back, your favorite sibling servants are here and ready to serve once again." she couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Are you seriously still hung up on that? we were just playing, let it go already."

"Nope." they said in sync. "Reminds us, Let it go~ let it go!" they sang and Elsa blushed.

"Stop that! you're back from five years of leaving me alone and the first thing you do is tease me?" the two siblings grinned and with a quick high five between the two of them they let out giggles.

"Sorry about that Els, but hey-wait.." the boy furrowed his eyebrows and walked closer to her, pulling some of her hair away for him to clearly see the bandage. Lindsay grabbed her hand and saw the bandage over that too.

"What the hell happened to you?!" they, once again, said in sync.

"I forgot what it was like having the two of them around being siblings.." Elsa's father said as he looked on the reunion.

**Me: holy.. fucking.. shit.. look at what you guys did! _look at what you guys did! _you freakin.. you.. you.. *stares in to space***

**Anna: hey Els.. think Wolf was trying to say that they broke her? cause she's not movin..**

**Elsa: I bet she's fi-**

**Anna: I'm pressing chocolate up her face but she's not movin..**

**Elsa: okay something broken.**

**Anna: told you, can we get a new one? or do we have to get this one fixed?**

**Kristoff: move aside.. *takes Wolf, dips her in ice cold water then places her on the spot again***

**Me: GAH! COLD! OKAY I'M FINE!**

**Anna: who thought Kristoff was good at fixing people... ah.. wait.. fixer-upper right?**

**Me: I was fine, just shocked jesus.. I mean look at it, *points at the story* it went from 18 reviews on two chapters, to fucking 42! and for that matter.. *points at follows* it's got _104 follows_, to some of you that may not be a lot, but to me it is! I've never had over a 100 follows on any of my stories before! and it's only got three chapters, _three_! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! THANK YOU :D**

**Elsa: that is amazing, good job, now, Wolf wants to apologize to epople she have yet to answer in the reviews, if you review on this chapter she can answer, but she'll be sure to try and answer the ones she haven't when she's published this one. but yeah, review with thoughts and ideas, and if reviewing isn't to your liking then PM her.**

**Anna: I'll also say this! thanks for the support you guys :D**

**Me: I love you guys! and yay, me and Lindsay are in here, and to be honest, I have no idea where I'm going with this story but we'll see. wow this was a long AN.. oh and btw, some of you sounded really desperate in the reviews, take it easy guys, I may not be awesome at updating fast but seriously, I haven't stopped writing like you guys make it sound like XD**

**Anna: Bye-Bye X3**


	5. Chapter 5 I'm Not Free

Elsa opened her eyes drowsily as she felt herself bob up and down. she then also noticed that she was leaning her head on someone's chest. she managed to look up slightly and a smile entered her features when she saw Anna's face. the redhead had her sight pointed to the way they were going so she didn't notice that the platinum blond had woken up straight away.

"Anna.." the blue gaze pointed downwards to look at her and she smiled.

"Hey Flurry." Elsa felt warm when Anna spoke the pet name she'd given her. though she soon realized that the redhead was carrying her.

"What's-"

"You fell asleep in the car. and we didn't want to wake you up so I decided to carry you." she blushed lightly but glanced in the way they were going. she quickly recognized the neighborhood as the one where Wolf and Lindsay lived. "You should have warned me though."

"Hm?" Anna blew at some of her hair and got a better grip on the older.

"You should have told me those two were rich or something. I probably looked like an idiot in front of them when the limo pulled up at the airport.." Elsa smiled and shook her head.

"I don't think they thought that. they get that reaction a lot. but don't freak out too much when we get to their house.. their parents really like treating them like their little angels. where are they by the way?" Anna nodded towards the way they were going.

"Told them to go ahead." the platinum blond let out a breath and rested her head on Anna's shoulder. a gate started to come into sight and the redhead stopped in front of it, staring at the manor like house beyond it.

"Wow.. Okay.. What is this, Tony Starks house?" Elsa laughed, cringed slightly at the pain it brought but kept the grin on her face.

"Did you seriously just quote Iron man?" Anna continued to walk towards the house.

"Can you blame me? it's fucking huge!" they arrived at the doors and someone quickly opened them and pulled them inside.

"There you are! oh, Elsa you're awake, hi, we were waiting for you!" Wolf said with a bright smile.

"I can walk on my own now Anna." the redhead let Elsa down on her feet and the boy signed for them to follow.

"We can talk in the study, someone's fetching some snacks, yes Elsa there will be chocolate, so come on." they followed him through the many corridors, Anna making comments on how lost she'd be if Wolf wasn't with them. finally he opened a pair of doors that lead to a pretty big room with bookshelves a desk to the side together with a sofa. and on the sofa Kristoff and Lindsay was already sitting, looking up when they entered.

"So, are you gonna tell us what happened or is it a sore subject?" Wolf asked as they sat down, the two girls setting themselves on the smaller couch. Elsa sighed and pulled back some of her hair.

"It's nothing, just a few guys thinking they could have their way without any resistance." she knew Kristoff and Anna gave her a look but she shook her head. "It's a sore subject right now. but I don't want you two to worry about me the first thing you do when you get back. tell me, how was it in Canada, and tell everything that's happened the last five years." the two siblings looked on one another, seemed to have a silent conversation, nodded, then turned back to the rest of them.

"Well, it was kinda boring actually. not saying the country was boring, it was awesome, we should take you there sometime, but boring because.."

"You weren't there and our parents worked a lot." Lindsay finished.

"Come on, at least tell me what you've been doing. you've been gone five years." both shrugged.

"Alright, fine." they proceeded to tell them what they'd done the latest years. they'd been homeschooled since they didn't exactly know for how long they would stay. Wolf told that after a year, they had actually thought about going to a school in Canada.

"You should have seen it, the teacher introduced us as visitors and that we might go in the class, and when break time came we were bombarded with questions from different people. I had to pull my poor sister away from there because you know how she gets with new people. I had to apologize so many times to her because I was laughing my ass off while she was as red as a tomato."

"It's not my fault! You know I get.. I get nervous.." his sister mumbled and Wolf snickered and rubbed the top of her head teasingly.

"I know, but that's why everyone loves you sis. you're the shy innocent girl. even though you have your times of non shyness.. but anyway, oh! and remember the time when we visited.. eh, what's his name.. someone that's into chinese stuff and has a daughter who's badass."

"You mean the Fa family? oh no, don't remind me.." Wolf grinned.

"That one! and don't complain, I was the one who took the fall. Lindsay accidentally knocked over a chinese vase, and it broke. and this is one of our parent's business partners by the way. anyway, the father, got kinda mad and asked which one of us knocked it over. And being the awesome older brother that I am, told him that I did it, cause you know, Lindsay here would probably have died if she got a scolding from someone we barely knew." he got a hit on the head for that.

"While I appreciate that you helped me, I could have taken a scolding just fine, I did it."

"We're both lucky Mulan pulled us out of that pinch then. she told her father that she needed our help in catching her pet lizard Mushu because he'd escaped his cage. though that was of course just a cover, that lizard sticks to her like glue on paper."

they continued talking about stuff like that for the next hour, laughing at funny stories and chatting about what they'd been up to. Anna and Kristoff felt a bit out of place in the beginning but joined the fun quickly when the two siblings asked them who exactly they were, there'd been no real introductions yet.

"Kristoff, been Elsa's buddy since four years back."

"I'm Anna, Elsa's eh.. girlfriend.." the redhead said rather shyly and Elsa scratched the bridge of her nose, a slight flush on her cheeks. Lindsay and Wolf stayed silent for a little time before standing up and getting to Anna's side and lifting her to her feet, looking her up and down.

then Wolf pulled out a pen and paper out of nowhere and started drawing something. when he deemed himself done he gave it to his sister who had a few other pens in her hands and started to touch up whatever Wolf had drawn.

they held the sketch between the two of them and nodded.

"Sooo, approved?" Wolf asked and Lindsay gave a short nod with a smirk.

"Approved, though you'll have to work on those." she said, pointing to the drawing and the boy laughed.

"Easy enough, shouldn't take me that long."

"Bet on one of em asking the other in a year, max two, after turning 18 of course." Wolf put away the drawing with a nod.

"You're on sis." they did some strange handshake that ended with a fist bump. Anna sat back down, leaning towards Elsa.

"What just happened?"

"You'll learn to just roll with it.. but I think that's their way of saying they approve of us."

"Do we ever! you're adorable just sitting beside each other." they said in sync again and both girls blushed lightly. they continued to talk about how the two met and the secret crush thing. in the middle somewhere came snacks and Elsa was the first to grab a chocolate then reach it out to Anna.

"Here, have one." though instead of taking it with her fingers, the redhead wrapped her mouth around it, together with the top of Elsa's fingers. the platinum blond felt the candy leave her grasp and she held back a gasp when Anna licked the melted chocolate off her fingertips. the blue eyes looked at her mischievously as she backed away, a smirk on her lips.

"Thanks." Elsa had a huge blush on her cheeks as she tried to comprehend what just happened. Wolf laughed as the girl leaned back on the couch, a arm over her face while she was muttering incoherent words.

"Yep, our ice queen is in good hands." Kristoff had to smile as well and Elsa gave the two boys a glare which only lead to more laughing from all parties.

* * *

><p>Elsa rubbed the back of her head, the bandage was still there so she tried to avoid it as much as possible but it was hard when it continuously itched. she went to school alone since both Kristoff and Anna lived in the dorms near school and the two siblings wouldn't be going in her school until at least a few weeks had passed, that's what happens when you live in another land for a couple years.<p>

it'd gone about two days, and she finally convinced her parents she was healthy enough to go. as she entered school though, she couldn't help but feel like people were staring at her. she didn't have a hoodie today either, just a plain t-shirt and boxers.

there were whispers and squeals going on around her and she tried not to let her unease show. she pulled a hand through her hair out of habit, and there were some more squeals making her stop the action and quickly pull her hand back down.

Okay.. have I skipped a chapter? when did everyone pay attention to me of all people? she thought as she proceeded towards her classroom. when she got there though all looks were on her and she tried to get to her seat without making a run for it. when she sat down a few minutes passed but then someone approached her.

"Hey, you're Elsa right?" she looked up and saw a boy with brown hair and equally brown eyes stand by her desk, his hands on his waist.

"Ehm.. yes.." she answered hesitantly and he grinned.

"Hi, I'm Flynn Rider, tell me, why-"

"Oh shut up Eugene." a girl approached, her brown hair short and her green eyes set in a small frown. "Approaching her out of nowhere. you know she's taken, now Eugene Fitzherbert take a hike." the boy frowned and muttered something like,"I was just gonna compliment her.. Don't call me that.."

before walking a bit to the side so the girl could stand by Elsa's desk instead. "Sorry about that. he's a charmer, be careful not to be on the receiving end of his smoulder. he thinks it actually works." Elsa blinked, _Who are you?_ "Oh sorry, I'm Rapunzel, you can call me Punzie or Punzel, then there's blondie but only smoulder boy over there dare call me that." _Did I say that out loud? ops.._

"I.. I'm Elsa.. ehm.. might I ask why everyone's paying attention to me all of a sudden?" Rapunzel shrugged, leaning on the desk next to Elsa's.

"You're kinda the talk of the school right now. they say you're the nobody who turned to a somebody when you were seen with Anna. and you were described as hot and sexy by the two girls who announced it. and then your looks have pretty much done the rest. oh and let's not forget the little fangirls you've gotten and how everyone got curious when you were hauled to the hospital. and I must admit, those rumors weren't lyin, you've been in my class and I never noticed you, how rude can I get? sorry, I might or might not be one of your fangirls, not one that will follow you around though."

"I didn't really want to get noticed…" Elsa mumbled looking away from the brunette but a light flush was on her cheeks.

"But hey, talking about not noticing, no pun intended, have you heard of Milo's departure?"

"Huh? who's that?"

"He doesn't go in this grade, but he's a smart skinny kid a year above us. he didn't have any relatives, but some of his friends heard that he moved to another country. it's odd, because he didn't say anything about it and no one's heard of him. but no one really questions it. I think it's odd, but that's just me." Elsa kept quiet for a time.

no relatives and moved to another country without anyone questioning it? where had she heard something like that before. _"She doesn't have any relatives who would question if they were told that she moved to a distant country. I'll get my message across."_ Hans's words echoed in her head and her heartbeat sped up.

this couldn't have been him right? his family doesn't have that power do they? he was just lying.

"Alright class, let's get started." the teacher came in and she shook her head. _There's no way.._ she didn't pay much attention at all in class, only being able to thinking of the information Rapunzel told her. at break, she didn't get out of the classroom directly, being too deep in thought.

"Hey, you alright?" startled, she looked to the side and saw that it was Rapunzel, leaning on the opposite desk again.

"Huh?"

"You were spacing out. I was just wonderin if you're okay, you know people usually space out when something's bothering em." she was about to deny the fact, but quickly thought of something.

"Rapunzel, can you tell me what's been going on these last few days?" the brunette shrugged but nodded, brushing some hair out of her vision.

"Sure, depends on what you want to know. I'm not holding any secrets but I doubt you want to know everything." Elsa thought carefully what questions would get her the right information.

"I'd like to know more about Milo, what's with leaving all of a sudden?" the brunette pulled out a chair, sitting on it backwards so she could rest her arms on the back.

"From what I've heard.. he was a bit of a lonely kid, of course he's older than us. he was in the advance classes in history. he loved talking on and on about the different stories about Atlantis, you know the sunken city? yeah, he loved that, few times you saw him he always held a book about it. that or the ocean in general. he had this childhood friend named Kida, she's at a school a bit away from here, heard the two of them were hittin it off great. so back to the question, why leave so suddenly?" Rapunzel put her chin on her arms and sighed.

"Not a person knows why he suddenly just moved to a different country. some asked the teachers but not even they will tell us why. just that they got some papers on his transfer and that's the end of it. since he didn't have any relatives there's was no one to ask there either, and there was no one to say against it. no one's been able to reach him, not even Kida, and she's worried sick." she trailed off there, Elsa taking it all in and trying to put one and one together.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure, ask away."

"How has Hans been acting these last few days? he's done anything funny?" the brunette closed her eyes, pondering and wracking her brain for something to answer the blonde's questions.

"Well… now that you mention it.. he's been going around with this smug look on his face ever since Milo disappeared. he's also talked a lot to the teachers. heard he tried talking to Anna but almost got his hand bitten off by a dog." _good going Sven._ Elsa thought with a smile as Rapunzel continued. "And other trying to act overly nice towards some, I heard he's been talking a lot to his brothers. don't know what about but not that I care that much anyway. today he's been overly quiet though.."

"He must have something to do with this.." Elsa mumbled, the brunette looked at her questioningly.

"What you say?"

"Nothing, thanks Rapunzel, sorry I have to go for a minute." before the girl could say anything she was up on her feet, going for the door. when she went out she was actually bombarded with people who asked her different questions and complimented her.

though she didn't have time for them and she just pushed past, running down the hall to get outside. she searched everywhere where she knew Hans could be. but of course, she didn't find him until she checked behind the school, where he and his goons stood.

"Hans." she growled and he looked up. he seemed glad to see her, an amused smirk on his face.

"Elsa, you look wonderful I see." she ignored the sentence and asked what she wanted an answer to.

"What did you do?" Hans seemed to know exactly what she was asking and his smirk grew into a grin.

"I told you I'd get my message across. that boy was nothing but annoying anyway, ranting on about stupid history all the time." he snapped his fingers and two boys were quick to grab her and force her to submission. Hans walked up close and spoke. "And the same will happen to Anna if you don't do as I say."

"As if, you can't-"

"Do anything if she's under protection? oh yes I can. and even if you tell someone, who will believe you? no one can uncover my family's secrets, not even the police." Elsa's eyes wavered. "And I know you believe me. so.. if you don't want Anna to come to harm. do exactly as I say." she grit her teeth, wanting nothing more than to kick his face in. but her head finally lowered, clenching her fists.

"Good, now.." he said his next words with a threatening and dominating voice. "Stay away from Anna, go back to being the nobody you are, I don't care what you do, just stay away from her, break her heart if you must." her nails dug into her palms, probably drawing blood, but she said nothing.

"There's a good girl. I'll let you have today with her, but tomorrow, you better be gone out of sight again. oh and don't tell anyone, because if you do I'll know and your precious Anna will be gone either way."

he signed for them to let her go then started walking away. when he was gone Elsa slammed her fist into the wall, her knuckles started bleeding but she could care less.

"Anna.." Hans had successfully backed her into a corner. she didn't want to believe that he'd sent that boy Milo to another country or something worse, but she knew that if it was true, he'd do something even more horrible to Anna. there was no way she'd let that happen. sinking to her knees she stared at the ground for a good while, different thoughts about what to do and only coming up with one thing. She had to shut Anna out, otherwise Hans would hurt her.

only the sound of her watch setting off a little alarm made her wake from her daze. it was the time of the day Anna would be by the tree with her group of friends. I'll let you have today with her. she stood, slowly walking around the corner back to the school yard.

she already saw Anna with her friends by the tree, blue eyes seemed to look towards the leaves now and then, probably waiting for Elsa to come out or just thinking she'd pop out of nowhere among the branches.

Elsa smiled, but her expression looked tired and defeated. if she went over there now, then it'd hurt more later. still, she found her feet walking towards them, and the redhead saw her, smiled brightly before running up to her and wrapping arms around her neck.

"There you are, I was beginning to worry about you." When Anna was planning on backing away to look at the platinum blond's face, Elsa wrapped one arm around her lower back while the other circled under her arm and up so her hand could grab the back of her neck.

pressing them flush together, Elsa used all of her willpower to not start trembling. "Elsa? are you okay?" Anna returned the embrace, even if she was confused over the older's sudden show of emotion. taking a deep breath, Elsa pulled away to look down on the redhead.

"I'm fine Anna.. It's nothing." she lied, forcing herself to look okay as she smiled. "Just a little tired, seems like I've gotten a fanclub.." Anna frowned.

"I've heard.." Anna could feel that there was something off, and Elsa wanted to quickly change the subject. the platinum blond just smiled, but it seemed very tired, and the redhead looked at her in concern. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine I said.." she answered in a bit of a louder tone but still quiet like a whisper. Anna was surprised over how she was acting. "Sorry.. I've been asked question upon question today so I'm just a bit jumpy.." _you idiot Elsa, why did you approach her.. now you have to act like this and she'll probably think she's done something wrong.. do something about it.._ but she couldn't move, she just stared down on the ground.

"You really must be tired.." Anna said quietly, cupping Elsa's chin so she looked back up. the ice blue gaze looked into her own and she leaned forward only to capture Elsa's lips in a gentle kiss. it took a while, but eyes closed and she kissed her back. _you're just making it harder for yourself.._ "Better?" Anna smiled at her and she couldn't help but let a true smile enter her features.

"A little.. however it's almost time for my class to start back up.. I've already lingered here too long." She lied once again, her class didn't start until at least ten minutes, but luckily Anna didn't know her schedule so well yet.

"Oh, okay, wanna eat with me at lunch?"

"Not sure Snowflake, I have a long lesson before lunch, and you know lunch break isn't that long for you." Anna pouted, a sad look to her eyes and Elsa sighed. "But.. after school I'll come over and work on my homework at your dorm. that way we can spend some time with each other.. sound good?" the redhead lightened up and leaned up so she could kiss the pale cheek.

"Yep! love you." she smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Love you too.." taking her hands and squeezing them, Elsa's gaze saddened slightly but she quickly got rid of it and with a last quick squeeze, she let go and started walking back inside.

On her way back of course she got a few looks and there was one part of the bargain she didn't mind, going back to being invisible. But of course she'd rather be visible and be with Anna then invisible and be without her.

"Hey Els." Looking up Rapunzel once again stood by her desk. "What's with the sudden disappearance? Here I thought we were bonding and you just went poof." The platinum blond lowered her gaze again. "Okay, silent treatment, I can live with that. But at least answer me this, am I being too pushy? Because then I'll totally back off and give you your space."

Elsa didn't really understand that, she was the one who asked her all those questions, how could be her fault? But she really didn't feel like talking though, and Rapunzel had mentioned being a fangirl and only noticing her when her stopped wearing a hoodie. So this girl could be like everyone else, just talking to her for her looks. "Elsa Winters, hello you copy? Or have you floated off into space?"

Unexpectedly, a chuckle came from Elsa at Rapunzel's sentence.

"Sorry.. I'm just not feeling well and.. Would really appreciate being alone.." The brunette nodded, though before she walked off, she gave Elsa's shoulder a pat.

"Copy that, but just know that I'll be down here on earth if ya wanna take a break from your space journey." Elsa gave her a appreciating smile.

"Thanks Rapunzel.." The brunette winked a her and waved.

"Hey, what am I for other than a good listener?" Eugene chimed in.

"Someone who hits mighty hard! Especially with a frying pan!" Rapunzel took Elsa's eraser and turning around, she threw the eraser so it hit the boy straight on the forehead. Apparently it was such a strong throw he fell over and the little object flew back again and she grabbed it, putting it back on Elsa's desk.

"G-Good arm.." Elsa complimented, almost afraid of the girl's strength. Rapunzel huffed and gave her a last pat.

"Thanks.. And what he was talking about is something for another day. Yes that's an excuse so we talk again. Now excuse me while I'll go and see if smoulder boy is still alive and leave you to float back t space. Good luck young astronaut." She did a mock salute before walking towards the still fallen boy.

_I guess the two of us are even.. I'm questioning how I couldn't have noticed her earlier.._ She smiled slightly, but then Anna came back to her mind now that she didn't talk to Rapunzel anymore. _Maybe it'd been better if she stayed so I could distract myself.. Then again.. I don't really feel like talking.. I'd probably just bore her.._ She sighed, pulling a hand through her hair, itching the top of her scalp as images of Anna flooded her mind.

She looked on her other hand, still covered with a bandage, she'd been told she might get a scar because of how deep the wound was. not that she really cared, but somehow, she'd get Hans back for this. she could however do nothing right now.

if she did he would not be merciful, so for now she had to go with what he told her to do. sighing she took out her sketchbook and flipped through the pages. a smile graced her lips at the sight of all the sketches of her redhead. though as she reached the last page, at least that she knew of, she saw that there was something on the next page.

so flipping it, her ice blue eyes widened at the sight of a sketch that she herself hadn't done, because she didn't remember ever drawing herself. the drawing was very well done, it was her in her usual braid and back slicked hair.

however the thing was that she wore her hoodie, with the hood down and her eyes had been drawn with extra details, a genuine smile on her face as she looked towards the one who looked on the drawing. she wore ripped jeans and one of her hands were at her hip while the other was held up in a wave. she looked dumbfounded on the sketch for a good while until she saw the text under it.

_You as I see you, and hopefully you'll soon see yourself like I do. a kind beautifuller girl, and while you're shy for good reasons, I just want to say that I for one love everything about you. Anna. PS: you're adorable when you sleep, you know that? X3 Snowflake._

Elsa felt herself tremble slightly, reading the words over and over again. Anna must have drawn this in the hospital when she was knocked out. she did have all the stuff there after all, she must have found it in her bag. she looked at the drawing and could only say that Anna had captured her better than anyone, including herself had ever done.

she would never draw herself like this, like she was actually beautiful. but with this she could actually believe that sentence. however this only made her pain in her chest hurt even more. Anna was so good to her, and thanks to Hans, Elsa would repay that with nothing.

the lesson went on, you could say she didn't concentrate at all, her eyes always drifting to her sketchbook and the words Anna had written. "And or you who are not done with your picture books it will be homework for next time. class dismissed." everyone stood to leave and Elsa did so as well but a voice interrupted her departure.

"Elsa, can I talk to you for a second?" she turned to her teacher who smiled kindly at her. she nodded silently and went over to the desk sitting down on a chair in front of it.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, starting to fidget with her hands. he shook his head and his smile grew wider.

"No, there's nothing wrong. since you were done with your project before everyone else you haven't missed anything these days you've been gone. however since you don't have anything to do I would like to ask if I could give you something, because it would be best if you did do some extra work because of your absence."

"Didn't you just say I didn't miss anything?"

"You didn't, but one with your ability.. I just wondered if you wanted something else to work on. because next lesson, if there is still students who haven't finished it's gonna be like a catch up lesson so instead of you doing nothing." he trailed off, checking if Elsa understood what he was implying. she thought about it, it would indeed be boring if she just sat there the whole lesson.

"Sure, I don't have that much homework, so it shouldn't be a problem.." he smiled with a nod.

"I'm glad to hear it. well then." he reached for a drawer on his desk, smiling at her as he took out what looked to be a tablet. "This is actually not something you should be doing now, as in this year, but I believe you can do it." He gave her the tablet and a pen along with it.

"Many teachers and students were impressed with your art book. Especially the images with the ice castle and the town and castle of.." He trailed off, not seeming to remember the name of the kingdom.

"Arendelle.." Elsa said and he nodded.

"Yes, Arendelle. And I wondered if you could draw out the story, maybe in a bit more detail on that." He gestured to the tablet. "Of course I know this won't be done in just a few days. But don't worry, you can take as much time as you need, and priorities other schoolwork over this one." Elsa looked on the tablet. While she had drawn on the computer before, she'd only drawn sketches since she only drew with a mouse.

"Sure, it sounds fun actually. I may be able to draw out more story line.." She mumbled, her head already making up ideas.

"Great! Hand it in whenever you're done." He did a dismissive hand gesture and she smiled before walking towards the door. "And Elsa?" She turned. "I'm glad you seem to find a friend in miss Corona, I've been worried about you not making friends." Knowing he meant Rapunzel she shrugged but smiled.

"Thanks teach."

"Go eat lunch now." She waved and set off to her locker so she could leave the tablet. When she'd done that however, she walked to the outside, looking towards her tree and saw the redhead sitting on the bench close to it, eating her lunch with a solemn look. Elsa turned, heading for the cafeteria to get some food, trying to ignore the painful throbbing of her heart. Checking the clock she knew Anna's lunch break would end in five minutes.

Sighing, she ate her food in silence, then got up to go sit in the tree for the last minutes of her own break. And as she thought, the redhead wasn't there anymore however as she walked up the the tree her ice blue gaze fell on something by the tree trunk. When she walked closer and picked it up, there was a small note on it as well.

_Hopefully this'll give you some energy Anna_

Moving the note, an involuntary smile reached her lips at the sight of chocolate, a truffle to be exact. Instead of climbing up in the tree, she sat down, staring at the truffle for a few moments. _She really is too good for you.._ A voice in her head told her and her smile disappeared.

Sighing, she looked up into the branches, seeing the sky behind the leaves. _"Tomorrow you better be gone out of sight again."_ Closing her eyes, she felt tears sting behind her eyelids but she pushed them back, gritting her teeth so hard it almost hurt.

* * *

><p>Biting her bottom lip, Elsa raised her hand and knocked on Anna's door. She'd promised to come and work on her homework at the girl's dorm, thinking that this is the last time she'd be close to the redhead. The door opened and blue eyes connected with her own.<p>

"Elsa!" She got pulled into a tight embrace, one which she returned. Anna pulled her inside, closing the door. "I almost thought you'd forgotten." Elsa smiled slightly with a shake of her head.

"Of course I wouldn't forget." She sat herself down by the table and got out a few books from her bag. The redhead sat down beside her, looking at the stuff.

"A lot of homework?"

"I was gone for a while Anna. It's not like they stop giving schoolwork just because I'm gone." Anna laughed, nodding.

"You have a point." Smiling, Elsa started with what she had to do, chatting with Anna as the girl asked a few questions about her work. _Wish it could be like this all the time.. But it can't.._ She forced her expression to stay neutral as her heart once again felt heavy.

Anna moved away from her seat to go do something, what Elsa didn't really think about. That is of course until she felt a hot breath by her neck and arms slip around her stomach. Ice blue eyes widened as she also tensed by just a bit, her pen halting it's movement on the paper.

"A-Anna.. W-What are you doing?" Lips were gently pressed to her pale neck, and she could feel the redhead's smirk.

"You've been at it for an hour. It's about time you take a break." She mumbled, grabbing Elsa's left hand which was holding the pen, slowly making it release the object. She was of course careful, since it was the hand with the bandage.

"I-I'm not really tired though..." Anna gave a chuckle as she made the platinum blond lean back in the chair.

"Maybe not, but you were told not to overdo it, especially with your head injury. So, doctors orders. Take a break." She commanded, leaning back and put her hands by the older's shoulders, starting to make slow soothing patterns. Elsa had no choice but to listen to her doctor and just enjoy the massage. Anna smiled when the ice blue eyes closed in content and the shoulders she was kneading started to relax.

She took this chance to explore a bit, at least what she could. Her hands traveled from the shoulders to her back, rubbing her thumbs between the blonde's shoulder blades. She got a content sigh in response to her actions and she continued, fingers rubbing and kneading at her sides and back.

"Ouch.." Elsa mumbled, cringing when the redhead accidentally rubbed by her ribs.

"Sorry.." Anna's hands went back up to her partner's shoulders, trailing up towards her neck. A low groan left Elsa's lips when she started massaging her neck, rubbing circles with her thumbs. She trailed down again, but now down her arms, carefully since there were still some bruises there.

While she was doing that, she'd managed to pull the chair a bit away from the table, giving her better access to the girl's front. when she reached her hands she traced her fingers along Elsa's palms then went back to her side.

Anna turned the chair on it's wheels a bit more, Elsa now sitting sideways in front of her and she rested her chin on her shoulder. the platinum blond's mind had grown a bit hazy, therefore she couldn't think straight and didn't stop the redhead's hands from advancing down to her lap where they started to slowly separate her legs.

of course Anna was too intoxicated with feeling Elsa to really notice her own actions. she placed a few feathery kisses on Elsa's neck, working her way up to her jaw.

kissing the cool lips the younger was quick to dominate Elsa, and while one of her hands grabbed the back of the blonde's neck, the other continued to make it's way to her inner thigh. it was however, when Elsa heard herself moan that she woke up from the daze, her eyes wide.

"A-Anna.." she mumbled, breaking the kiss and placing a weak hand on the redhead's shoulder. "W-Wai-" but not listening at all, Anna pressed forward, deepening the kiss by pushing her tongue in between Elsa's open lips. _I can't deny that I want this more than anything, but it wouldn't be fair towards her, not when.._ her thoughts trailed off, tears in her throat as she fought to keep them there.

trying again, she pushed on Anna's shoulder so the kiss broke again. "Anna, please liste-" but her breath hitched as the girl's hand finally found it's way in between her legs. Elsa trembled as the same hand rubbed gently up and down before going up so it reached her pant line. dipping below it, it rested on her abdomen for a second before going lower.

meanwhile Anna started kissing her again, and she couldn't help the tears from forming on the edge of her eyes. if they didn't stop, this would be so much harder. so with the little strength she had, Elsa grabbed Anna's wrist, stopping her hand from going any lower, then turned her head so they broke away.

"A-Anna please.. stop.." she pleaded, panting and flushed beyond reason, involuntary tears sliding down her cheeks. this seemed to yank the girl back to reality, because her eyes grew wide as she stared at Elsa for a while then yanked her hand away from Elsa's pants and jumped back.

"Elsa! oh my god I'm so sorry! are you okay? what was I thinking- I'm sorry." she quickly started apologizing, closing in again to cup the pale cheeks and try to brush away the tears while looking as apologetic as she could. Elsa pulled away slightly, her arms crossing over her stomach, her eyes downcast as she tried to regain her composure. "I'm so sorry, did I hurt you? I-"

"N-No.. You didn't Anna, I-I'm fine." she interrupted the girl's rambling and looked up. "I'm the one who's sorry.. it's just.. I don't want to.. No, that comes out wrong, I want to but.." she trailed off, not sure how to formulate herself. how was she suppose to explain she didn't want to because she didn't want to hurt her? but Anna seemed to make her own conclusion as she smiled gently and cupped her face again.

"It's okay Elsa, I get it. it's still too soon." _the first time was in the heat of the moment, now that we've gotten time to calm down and realize where we're at she must not want to go there just yet.._ Anna thought as she gently stroke her thumbs against the pale cheeks. "We'll go at your pace. I'm sorry for not thinking." Elsa bit her lip, _you're wrong Anna.. but I can't say anything.._ she closed her eyes and turned her head away.

"Sorry.." Still smiling, the redhead hugged the older and kissed the top of her head.

"I said it's alright, my own fault for being the most pushy person ever." Elsa sighed silently through her nose, returning the embrace quickly before turning the chair back to the table.

"Well.. should probably get done with this. if my doctor allows me to work again." giving a small smile, the ice blue gaze returned to the papers, Anna smiled and sat down beside her again, looking as she worked.

but as it got late, Elsa had to go home. and when standing at the door she felt her stomach clench, _"Tomorrow you better be out of sight again."_

"See you tomorrow Flurry." Anna leaned up for a quick kiss, but Elsa grabbed the back of her neck, pressing them closer together. a surprised gasp left her lips but she was quick to respond. she felt arms around her neck before they retraced to her shoulders. Elsa was the one who pulled away.

"See you.." she mumbled then picked up her bag and started walking away. Anna smiled goofily but felt something strange around her neck. and looking down, her eyes widened in shock.

"When did she.." looking up she saw the platinum blond's retreating back and smiled. "Love you." Elsa started running when she was out of Anna's vision. opening the door she greeted her parents briefly before running upstairs and shutting her own door, locking it and sliding down to sit against it. she grit her teeth and silent tears leaked down her face.

"Damn it.."

**Me: FUCKING HELL I'M DONE ARE YOU HAPPY!? I EVEN MADE IT LONGER!**

**Anna: *falls over in surprise* what's the shouting for!?**

**Me: it's not your fault Anna.. I've just gotten a lot of comments that say the same thing.. "Update soon" "Please update I'm tired of waiting" "Is the update done soon?" "Can you update?" I've even gotten some ridiculous people begging me not to quit writing on this story, like hell I will, just give me some mother fudging time to finish, chapters aren't done in a day. I know I'm really late but jesus..**

**Elsa: what Wolf's trying to say is that she's not dead and she would never quit writing, however she has a life outside of fanfiction so she doesn't write 24/7.**

**Me: and the ones who think I can have never tried writing themselves. I'm really glad you guys like this story so much you message me and want updates, but please give me some space, updates take time, and writers get writers blocks.. I'm not saying I'm tired of you cubs, but please, stressing me won't get a chapter out sooner.. I'm sorry I don't update frequently but I'm trying.**

**Anna: oh! and something important about this chapter! we all know you want to kill Hans and everything, but Wolf wants one thing clear. this staying away problem will be a _problem_ for a couple of chapters, maybe three, or more, probably more, just because Wolf doesn't want this to be a problem one chapter and solved the next. OH! and Wolf and Lindsay will come up more later ;3**

**Elsa: thank you Anna, now, you can review and everything if you want and send a PM if you don't feel like reviewing. but please don't stress Wolf for updates, doing that will only lead to rushed chapters, those aren't really fun to read.**

**Me: this one is kinda rushed.. anyway, hope you liked it, and I love you cubs but don't freak out because I don't update in a while. and hey! I got a tumblr now, I've had it for a while actually, just thought I'd be able to connect to you cubs a bit more there, my tumblr name is the same name I have on here. but anyway. THANKS FOR ALL THE FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS, AND REVIEWS OF COURSE! set a new record! thanks! **

**Anna: Bye-Bye X3**


	6. Chapter 6 Why Don't You Open The Door?

"Kristoff, have you seen Elsa today?" Anna came up to Kristoff who was out with Sven. the platinum blond hadn't come to school, or at least from what Anna could see, and decided to ask the girl's best friend.

"No, I actually haven't, which is odd. you tried asking Rapunzel?" furrowing her eyebrows, the redhead crossed her arms.

"Who's Rapunzel?"

"She's a girl who goes in Elsa's class. heard from some the two of them talked quite a bit yesterday. It's thanks to you who got her out of that darn hoodie, now she can make some more friends, though hopefully I'll still be on top of the list, next to you of course." Anna furrowed her eyebrows, why didn't she know of this? _wait Anna why are you getting hung up on that Elsa made a new friend? that's a really good thing. bad Anna, bad._ she scolded herself and shook her head.

"Alright, I'll go ask her then.."

"I'll come with you, if Elsa's missing then I'm not standing on the side lines." they went to his dorm first to leave off Sven, and Anna got a first hand view of how the boy spoke to his dog and how the dog supposedly answered him. she thought it was rather funny, weird but funny.

after that they went to the class Elsa should be having, since Kristoff knew the girl's schedule a bit better than Anna did. "It can't be fun to have longer lessons. I do not look forward to being in third year.. even less in fourth…" he mumbled as they got up to the class door which was open.

looking inside it wasn't full, meaning class hadn't started. looking around, non of them could see the platinum blond but someone saw them.

"Hey, you lost or something?" looking to the source of the voice, it was a boy with brown hair.

"No, we were just lookin for Rapunzel." he flinched and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah.. she's here.. otherwise I wouldn't have this headache.."

"Say that again Eugene I dare you." he twitched and looked behind him, green eyes glaring at him and he quickly raised his hands in defense.

"N-Nothing! I didn't say anything!"

"Good, because we all know you deserved that. now.." she moved him aside and walked up to the two at the door. "Rapunzel's the name you called? well I'm here and ready to know what-wait a minute.." she looked closer on Anna who started fiddling slightly under her gaze.

"W-What?" the brunette smiled and shook her head.

"It's nothing, I was just making sure. and indeed if it's not Anna. now tell me, what would the princess of year one, or the whole school, want with me?" the redhead frowned, not really liking how she made it sound like she was some diva.

"Nothing if that's what you're gonna call me.." she mumbled and Rapunzel tilted her head in confusion before she realized her mistake.

"Oh no, sorry, I didn't mean it like that. now that I think about it saying it like that makes you sound bad.. ehm.. I was just saying you're quite popular in school. but eh, sorry, I didn't want to insult you first thing." Rapunzel cleared her throat then reached the redhead a hand. "Let's start over, I'm Rapunzel, you're Anna and I know from rumors and such. but what did you want?" Anna looked on her for a while before taking her hand and giving it a quick shake.

"I'm Kristoff by the way.." the blond said quietly and Rapunzel turned to him.

"Well, don't I continue insulting people? first the princess of the school and then I don't notice her friend right next to her. and let's not forget how I didn't noticed Elsa before even when she was in my class! jeez I'm a mess and a horrible person.. hi Kristoff." she shook his hand then turned her attention back to Anna. "So, back to question. why were you _two_ seeking me?" she said, making it clear she knows Kristoff is there.

"Well we wanted to ask if you've seen Elsa today." Kristoff said before Anna could. the brunette crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Nope, and I've checked a few extra times just to be sure. but it seems she was called in sick today. though I don't believe she's home cause the lights and everything is out."

"That's weird.. wait how do you know that?" Rapunzel cleared her throat and smiled sheepishly.

"Eh, I can promise you I'm no stalker, but I heard from some students who'd actually checked that her house was dark and the door was locked. but yeah, it's kinda a bummer since I thought me and her really hit it off yesterday." before saying anything else though the teacher came up.

"We're starting class now.. Anna? Kristoff? what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi teach. we were just wondering if Elsa was here. but doesn't seem like it so we'll be off."

"Yes, miss Winters has been called in sick once again. it's good miss Corona here have agreed to take homework to her." Anna looked on Rapunzel who grinned.

"Well, whatever it takes to be friends with her. and it's my own way of apologizing for not noticing her before."

"Yes well, you two will have to excuse us now. I for one need to start my class." the two quickly stepped aside for him to enter but before going to her seat Rapunzel gave a quick wave.

"If ya meet Els at some point tell her to take care and get back soon. and that I'll leave homework for her." the door closed and Kristoff scratched the back of his head in wonder.

"She seems nice. reminds me a bit of.. well you." he looked at Anna but somehow, even though she wasn't really showing it, he could feel the bitter atmosphere around her. "Eh.. Anna? you alright?"

"I'm fine.." she said bitterly, almost glaring at the door. putting one and one together pretty quickly, he grinned and nudged her.

"Elsa seems to make good friends. some might get jealous."

"N-No! why would I be jealous at her?!" she said quickly, a blush appearing on her cheeks. he laughed and smirked at her.

"I didn't say _you're_ jealous at her. I said some. but it's cute that you're jealous for Elsa." her blush became redder and Kristoff laughed as he ran, her right after him.

"I'm not jealous!" she shouted. could you guess the two of them met just a few days ago?

* * *

><p>"I don't know how you suggest we do this exactly." Wolf said and Lindsay waved a dismissive hand.<p>

"Oh it'll be fine. it won't hurt you know."

"Maybe not me but it'll hurt you." his sister snorted.

"Come on Wolf, don't chicken out now, we've gotten this far." he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Usually it's me who's pushing on you. alright fine, get ready then." however a loud knock made both of them twitch and look towards the door.

"Come in." a servant came inside and looked on the two siblings.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, what is it?" the servant shook his head and nodded to the door.

"There are two guests by the door. I believe their names were Anna and Kristoff, they'd like to talk with you." looking on one another, the two shrugged and went with the man to the entrance of the mansion.

"Hey, Anna, Kristoff, how are you two doing?" Wolf greeted and their two visitors looked up as they approached.

"Hi you two. say, have you heard from Elsa?" Lindsay fished out a phone from her pocket and checked.

"Nope, nothing. why?" Kristoff furrowed his eyebrows.

"Where could she be then.." Lindsay and Wolf observed the two for a moment before speaking at the same time.

"Something happened to our ice queen?"

"That is trippy.. we don't know, she didn't come to school today."

"Well come in, it's weird talking by the door. can we get some snacks up to my room?" Wolf told the man who'd followed them. he nodded and walked off, the two siblings showing Anna and Kristoff up the stairs.

"How big is this place? I wouldn't be surprised if you had an amusement park in here." Lindsay laughed and shook her head.

"Are you kidding? we wouldn't have that." Kristoff believed her until she spoke again. "Inside that is, it's in the backyard next to the zoo." she said pointing outside a window and looking, both Anna and Kristoff stared with their mouths agape

"What the fuck.." Wolf grinned at their expressions.

"Yeah, we get that a lot."

"How-"

"And before you suggest it, we're not spoiled." again with the talking in sync. they continued walking as Wolf made a few hand gestures and explained.

"Like Elsa might have already told you, we're our parents little angels. and when we were little, they tended to take what we said very seriously." Lindsay snorted.

"No kidding. we love them, but when a kid says 'I wish I could play around with zoo animals everyday!' it's usually taken as a childish desire. but when you're our parents, they buy a zoo and build it in the backyard, a trainer that trains the animals, so you actually can go and play with the animals everyday, even name it after you."

"And then you can say 'I want to go to the amusement park again and again! it's so fun with the candy and the rides!' that should also be taken as a childish thing to say. but then again you have parents who take you seriously and wants everything to be perfect for you so they build an amusement park right next to the zoo they've already built."

they walked into a room which was rather big, there was a tv with two sofas and a loveseat, bed, a decent sized bookshelf filled with books, wardrobe and by one wall, was computer table with a very high tech looking laptop. beside it was tables, drawers and another shelf filled with filing books. Wolf ran up to the rolling chair by the computer, sat down and with a push rolled past some things and stopped at one of the tables with drawers.

"Let's see here." opening one he rummaged around before making a victory sound, pulled something out and rolled back to the computer before getting off the chair and leading them to the sofas to sit down. they saw he held a blue ball and looked rather questioning on it and his sister answered.

"He has a problem with his hands, they have to be moving, he concentrates easier that way."

"Must come from all the writing and drawing.. and of course the computer hacking, or hacking isn't the word, computer.. trixing.." he corrected himself and threw the ball on a blank wall, bouncing it off it then back. "But away from us, what's that about our ice queen?" Kristoff pulled a hand through his hair nervously, if he didn't know they were best friends with Elsa and wouldn't do anything, he was afraid of what they could do.

"We're not sure.. as we said she didn't come to school today and she's supposedly not home since it's dark in the apartment and it's also locked." the two siblings looked on one another, Wolf keeping up with bouncing the ball back and forth. there was a knock and a man came in with a plate of sweets and soda. they all ate a bit and after a moment of silence, Anna looked curiously on the siblings and asked.

"I have another question by the way. why do you two call Elsa your ice queen?" Wolf grinned and Lindsay shook her head.

"Wolf no, we promised not to."

"She's Elsa's girlfriend Linds, and you can't fool me, you wanna tell just as much as I do." he nudged his sister and she looked opposed to the idea, but sighed and smiled.

"Alright, point taken. should we start by saying we were kids?" he laughed.

"Yeah, it was five years ago after all, though we started calling her ice queen long before we left. we weren't actually friends on the spot believe it or not. we were around seven I think when the two of us met her. I think she judged the book from it's cover when she saw us. you know rich kids and all, suppose to be all I know everything and I can buy everything I want. and she was very cold towards us."

"She ignored us while the rest seemed to love us. of course we knew it was because we were rich and all. so we decided to try be friends with the one person who didn't love us, and that was Elsa."

"Of course she wouldn't even look at us, and ignored our attempts at being friends. I think she got tired of us at one point, saying that we should leave her alone."

"We asked what we could do to have her like us. that didn't involve money of course. and, she answered that we be her servants, to prove we didn't just order people around. being the nice people we are we obliged. and I must say, looking back at it, it must have looked pretty weird."

"No kidding, us following her around and calling her 'her majesty' and 'ice queen' and sometimes having to carry some of her things. after a while it became like a game to us, and when we were playing, we were actually friends. and if you wonder why ice queen, it was childish thinking, her being so cold in the beginning, ice queen just seemed to fit. should have seen her at some times though, trying to act all royal and queen like. we even played she had ice powers at one point." the two siblings snickered at the memory, Anna and Kristoff looked on one another, finding the story rather odd.

"But anyway." the mood changed and they looked a bit more serious. _They're quick with mood changes.._ both Anna and Kristoff thought.

"About Elsa and her family not being home… have you actually checked? her parents needs to go to work and normally shuts the lights off and locks the door." Kristoff huffed.

"Your point?"

"Have you checked if _Elsa's_ home?" Wolf deadpanned. "You know, knocked or check her window? she usually shuts off the lights and lays in bed all day with her computer when she's sick. or sits drawing in the dark.. she has night vision I tell you.." they opened their mouths as if to answer, but closed them shortly after.

"Didn't think so.. tell her to get well from us, you interrupted us in the middle of something so we can't come with you." Lindsay said and Wolf looked like he wanted to say against it but a hand to his mouth stopped him. "Something important, so you'll have to go get Elsa without us, but we'll be there.. later." she stood and urged the two to do the same. leading them back to the entrance, Anna turned to them with another small question.

"Could you tell me a bit about Elsa later? I mean.. you have known her for a longer time and ehm.." Wolf grinned and patted the girl's shoulder.

"Sure thing." lighting up Anna smiled and Lindsay nodded.

"Alright, but you two need to go get Elsa. go, go." she ushered and as they quickly stepped down the stairs from the mansion she closed the door. Wolf sighed and crossed his arms.

"That wasn't very nice." Lindsay huffed and turned to her brother.

"No well we'll have to give Elsa a ton of get well chocolates later, this can't wait." Wolf sighed and took them back to the room they were previously in.

"I still don't get how you'll manage. no matter how gently I do it it won't hurt any less." Lindsay turned away from him and growled.

"Shut up and help me get it off!"

"How did you even get that thing stuck in your hair? by the neck too." he asked as he pushed away the black hair obscuring his view.

"Don't ask and just pull it away!"

"Alright alright! you girls and your hair shit, this is why I have short hair, hair clippers don't get stuck in short hair strands, not that I use them anyway.. look at this! it's made itself a freaking nest!"

"Just shut it and get it out!"

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>Anna walked up to the dark house, fiddling slightly with her fingers.<p>

"What you acting so nervous for? knock." Kristoff urged and she flinched, and raised her hand. three knocks went through the quiet neighborhood. there was a long silence, then lights turned on and there was a unlocking sound and the door opened. however it wasn't Elsa at the door, it was her father.

"Oh, eh, Anna, Kristoff." he said, seeming surprised but his expression also seemed sad and tired.

"Hi mister Winters, we thought you were at work, we just came by wondering if Elsa's home?" at the sound of his daughter's name he seemed to tense for a second before relaxing.

"Y-Yes.. she is.. But she's not feeling well.."

"Could we.. get to speak to her?" he seemed to hesitate about letting them in, that is until his wife appeared behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe they can help.." she said and he looked back at her, sighed but nodded and let the two inside. neither Anna or Kristoff liked the atmosphere the two adults were giving off. it gave them chills and both now worried horribly how Elsa really was doing. "She's in her room.. the door is however locked.."

"Locked? why would she lock her bedroom door?" Kristoff asked and the two shook their heads.

"We don't know.. we've been trying to get her out but she refuses to open the door.. she hasn't left her room all day.. not even to come down and eat.." Anna started to bite her lip anxiously. _does this have to do with how she was acting yesterday?_ she thought, the fact the girl had acted very, cold and distant hadn't slipped her notice, no matter how much she wanted to believe she only had been tired.

"Why?"

"She won't say anything.. but we do hear rustling from time to time so she is in there.." they both looked like if you tapped them they would break. Elsa was their only daughter and they loved her beyond reason, and being suddenly isolated from her and getting no responses can't be easy for them. Kristoff and Anna decided to go and try. as they went up the stairs both were really worried at this point. and when they reached Elsa's door it was indeed locked and no sound came from beyond it.

"Elsa?" Anna asked carefully, knocking softly on the door. they heard some kind of rustling before it went silent again. "Elsa it's me Anna, Kristoff's here too.." yet again there was no response.

"You weren't at school so we started to worry about you.. and hearing from your parents you're not doing so hot.. among other things.. can't you tell us?" Kristoff stepped in and there was some more rustling and what sounded like a soft thud close to the door. placing her hand on the wood, Anna spoke again.

"Kris? can you leave for a minute? I wanna ask her something.." he seemed reluctant to do it at first, being just as worried for his best friend as Anna was, but agreed and walked back down the stairs, giving the two some privacy.

"Elsa, you still there?" it was faint but a vibration went through the door and a very quiet thud followed, she wouldn't have heard it if it wasn't already deadly quiet in the corridor. she could guess the girl was leaned against it, her head on the wood but not responding to anything beyond the door.

"I don't know what's wrong.. and while I would gladly be here until you tell me.. I.. have.. a suspicion on what it is.." she paused, listening to see if the blond would say something, but getting not even a rustle from behind the door she continued. "It has to do with how col-.. how you acted yesterday right?" Anna couldn't see it, but Elsa flinched at the sentence, knowing what the girl really meant.

wringing her hands, the redhead bit her lip, not believing what she was about to say. "Are you.. Are you having second thoughts about all this?" there was the silence again, and somehow Anna felt like she should explain why she would even suggest such a thing for a chance it wasn't the case. she was hoping for the latter.

"B-Because.. now that everything's calmed down.. we have had a bit of think time.. and realize where we're really at.. and others would probably say we rushed into things.. and I just.. noticed.. how distant you were yesterday.. like you didn't want me there.." she took a deep breath and said one more thing.

"Do you even want me here.. now?" more silence greeted her words, but after just a few seconds, what sounded like a whimper came from Elsa's room. "Elsa?" the platinum blond wanted to open the door, hug the redhead and shower a million apologies on her, do something that would lead her away from such thoughts. however what she said was something entirely different.

"I'm sorry Anna.. I can't.." she trailed off, fighting to not let her tears show in her voice.

"Elsa?" Anna questioned again, and Elsa fought to get the words past her lips.

"I don't know.. I'm sorry Anna.. I didn't want to hurt you.. but I really don't know.." she sobbed silently, not being able to continue. she could almost feel Anna stepping away from the door. there was a short silence before the girl outside spoke.

"It's okay Elsa.. it may have been my fault for being pushy and making you uncomfortable yesterday.. I'm sorry.. I understand.. we rushed things.. it's okay.. I won't bother you or hold anything against you.. but.." she leaned on the door once again, placing a kiss on it before stepping away again. "I.. Still love you.. and don't want to give up on you.."

she mumbled before turning on her heel and walking, almost sprinting towards the stairs. Elsa felt her heart stop then, hearing the brisk footsteps going down the stairs, Kristoff's worried shout for the redhead, and the door opening and shutting. she closed her eyes tightly, bringing her hands to her head and let her nails dig into her scalp.

Kristoff must have left with Anna because he didn't come up to talk to her. she sat against the door curled into herself for hours, or minutes she couldn't tell. she was biting her lip so hard she tasted blood, trying not to scream as tears flowed down her cheeks once again. she knew this was for the best, this way Hans wouldn't have a reason to hurt Anna, but why did it have to hurt so fucking bad?

"Anna.."

**Me: and here you- *dodges spears and knifes among other things that could pierce me* wow! ...okay... you guys are mad I know but-gah! *dodges another wave***

**Elsa: everyone calm down. *seizes fire***

**Me: luckily I have Elsa! okay.. as I was saying.. here you go, another chapter, I'm a bit late, not that I have a set deadline but anyways.. I know you want to kill me right now but take it easy, this is going to be a problem for a while but it'll get better.. so please don't kill me..**

**Anna: I'm gonna kill Hans! whos with me!?**

**Me: the entire fandom is with you Anna but please calm down.. he'll get what's coming to him in due time. but anyway, you'll have to excuse my grammar and spelling english isn't my first language. like I've said before.. but anywho.**

**Elsa: hope you liked this chapter and please review with thougths and ideas, but please don't keep telling Wolf there's grammar issues, there will always be grammar issues..**

**Me: and I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit.. meh.. but that's because I wanted to get something out. but hopefully you liked it..**

**Anna: done? okay! Bye-Bye! X3**


	7. Chapter 7 Apart And Broken

It was the end of the weekend, four days have passed since Anna rushed away from Elsa's door, and the platinum blond was not faring well. Kristoff had come and tried to talk to her every day, trying to convince her to tell him why she'd suddenly left Anna when he knew she loved her more than anything. and his convincing turned to angry speaking, telling her she always tried to take on everything by herself and never let anyone in when she was going through something hard.

But that she'd let Anna in, and now all of a sudden she's pushing her out? Lindsay and Wolf had also tried to talk to her, but they both knew her better than anyone, and the only way to cheer her up was to not talk about it. they'd visited twice, first they asked what had her upset, knowing she was otherwise she'd let them in. but getting no answer the two understood it was nothing she wanted to talk about right now, and the second time was to just "give her company" as they'd called it.

it had worked to an extent, she'd smiled once or twice since the two argued about something behind her door. Or, they never really argued, just tried to convince their sibling about something and disagreeing until they both laughed and started talking to Elsa again. Of course she said nothing but their presence was good enough.

Anna had yet to turn up a second time, not that she expected her to. To be honest she didn't even expect to see the redhead at all. which both pained her a great amount and made her slightly relieved, but only because then Hans wouldn't hurt her.

But now it was monday morning, and Elsa knew she couldn't stay home forever. She'd gotten homework from Rapunzel, knowing because the brunette put a few notes in every book she delivered home to the blond. They all said different things that actually made her smile.

_**Here's some homework for ya sick girl. Hope you get better soon /Rapunzel**_

_**Mr Weselton said there'd be a test next thursday, I'll take some notes for ya. /Rapunzel**_

_**Seriously hope you appreciate what I'm doing here. Do you know how annoying Mr Weasel is? I never noticed before since I never really payed attention to his rambling. See what I did there? /Rapunzel**_

_**Hope you're doing well, heard rumors of you and Anna. Not gonna speak about it in a note though. But get well soon, I don't think I can bare paying more attention in class to make these notes.. /Rapunzel**_

And the notes she'd done was actually very well done. Elsa could only guess how much the girl had had to concentrate to actually care about what Mr Weselton said. Not many liked him and his class wasn't so hard really. But to get her mind off things she'd read and done all the homework she'd been given. She decided to go to school today however.

So packing everything she glanced at her drawer where her favorite hoodie had been stuffed in. Repeating what Hans said once again in her head she let out a breath through her nose and grabbed the dark blue cloth and held it in front of her. The reason why it was her favorite was because her grandparents had given it to her as a present.

Back then it had been way too big for her and they'd just explained that they wanted her to have it for a long time and grow into it. It was honestly still a bit big for her but at least the sleeves didn't push past her hands every time she angled them down.

She smiled slightly and pulled it over her head. Another thing she loved about it was the pattern over the chest, a purple lotus flower. Could barely see it since the colors mixed together so well. Elsa pulled the hood over her head, making sure to hide her platinum blond hair then threw the bag over her shoulder and opened the bedroom door. Her parents were passed out downstairs by the sofas, she'd make sure to get extra early so they wouldn't be awake. They'd probably try to stop her from going to school.

Writing a note and placing it on the dinner table for them she put on her shoes and left the house. When she arrived at school not many were there, figures since she'd come half an hour early. Ice blue eyes glanced towards the dorms and looked longingly on the building she knew a certain redhead lived in. Taking a deep breath she walked to her first class with heavy steps.

"Ah, welcome back Winters." The teacher said when she came in. Casting a glance at him she merely shrugged and walked to the darkest corner to sit down. The classroom slowly filled with other students and as expected they didn't notice her. Rapunzel wasn't in this class which Elsa almost wished she was.

She wanted to see if the brunette actually would notice her even with the hoodie on. Class started and she dimly payed attention, mind occupied with a certain redhead. _I wonder how she's doing.. Wait, how do you think? You broke her heart of course she's not doing fine.._ Letting out another sigh she stood and walked out of the classroom as the lesson ended.

Climbing up in her tree she sat and looked out into space. Anna's group didn't come to sit at the usual time. _Of course she wouldn't want to go somewhere you might be.._ Grabbing her sketchbook she opened it and looked on all the drawings she'd done of the girl. Heart throbbing almost painfully when she came to the last page where Anna had drawn her. Reading the words tears logged up in her throat and she had to close the book to not start crying. Delving deep into her own mind again, she missed someone calling her.

"Hey, ice queen!" Twitching at the name Elsa turned her head sharply to the shout, expecting to see the two siblings. However instead, green eyes met hers and brown short hair.

"Rapunzel?" The brunette smiled and waved at her.

"Back from space? Great, I've been looking for you everywhere. Or well checking for you everywhere, I honestly didn't know if you were in school since none of the other idiots called classmates doesn't seem to see you with that hoodie on." Elsa was a little surprised, she hadn't expected Rapunzel to actually look for her.

"Why'd you call me ice queen?" Despite herself, that was the first words she'd said in days. She was curious though, only Wolf and Lindsay called her that.

"Oh? I didn't offend you did I? It's just with how distant you were being and a bit cold, since you didn't react when I called your name, that was the first thing that came to mind really. And some people have started calling you that as well because of.. Well.. How you and.. Eh.." Knowing she meant her break up with Anna Elsa sighed silently and turned away.

"It's fine.."

"How about.. You come down and we can talk? Not about _that_ but something else.." Rapunzel carefully asked but when Elsa didn't move, she heard some rustling of feet and thought the girl had left. _Great job Elsa.. Be rude to someone who's trying to help and have helped a lot.. Good pay back.._ She almost sighed again but then there was a huff and the leaves rustled. Her eyes widened as she looked beside her.

The brunette now sat on the branch closest to her, or as close as it could be. She was just a bit higher up, her body turned to the side as one leg was on the branch while the other hung loosely on the side. Green eyes looked straight forward, not facing the blond.

"Rapu-" But she shook her head and bent her arms so her hands was behind her head.

"No need to talk if you don't want to. But I'm not leaving you here alone to sulk and think you're all alone. I told you didn't I?" She glanced at the shocked girl and grinned. "I'll be down here on earth if you wanna take a break from your space journey and talk. But don't come down earlier if you don't want to. I'm not going anywhere. Planning on being your friend whether you like it or not." Her head turned back to look in front of her, leaving Elsa slightly stunned. Was she serious? Apparently she was because even if Elsa didn't say anything for the rest of the break, Rapunzel stayed and most surprisingly, she stayed quiet and waited.

"Time for class soon young astronaut.. Might have to come down to pay attention." The blond turned to Rapunzel who was still staring at nothing in particular.

"Shouldn't you also come down then?" She mumbled after a couple seconds. There was a laugh and the brunette swung her legs to one side of the branch, hook on and fell backwards so she hung upside down.

"I have arrived at earth yet again! Have commander Winters arrived safe and sound as well?" Elsa couldn't help the smile which appeared on her face and she grabbed her bag, looking down on the grinning girl.

"Yeah.. Thanks for waiting Lieutenant." She said, despite herself. The two left the tree and Rapunzel laughed at a confused Elsa before reaching up and brushing off some leaves on the girl's hoodie.

"Well let's get to class. Don't want mister Weasel to have a scolding fit. And hey Elsa?" Ice blue eyes turned to the brunette who smiled. "I really do want to be your friend. I won't ask about it but feel free to tell me anything alright?" She held up a hand and Elsa hesitated, but found nothing really stopping her from befriending Rapunzel. Hans said stay away from Anna, and Rapunzel might be able to help her. So smiling, she took the given hand and shook it.

"Thanks Ra.. Thanks Punzel." Rapunzel grinned.

"Don't mention it. Ehm.. By the by.. Not to be rude but.." She brought the hand she was holding up and let it go to grab her wrist and look at the hand. "Holy fudgenuts.. Where'd you get that scar?" Elsa took her hand back and looked at it. The bandage had come off a day ago, the promised scar being right across from her pointer finger to the bottom of her palm.

It was still a fresh scar so it was slightly red around the edges and it had been advised to wear some kind of protection but it messed with her drawing and writing so she decided not to. She clenched it and hid it in her pocket.

"It's nothing.." She looked up and saw Rapunzel look at her with worried eyes. She knew she wouldn't pry, but the brunette was trying to be a good friend. And Elsa should try and repay her with trusting her. "I.. I promise to tell you.. But I need a bit more time than just a few minutes.. And a bit more time myself.." Rapunzel blew on some hair that covered her face but nodded.

"Alright. I said I wouldn't push so I won't. But even I have my limitations on being kept in the dark. Anyway, come on mysterious ice queen, let's get to class." Again hearing ice queen reminded her of the two siblings. But she followed Rapunzel, actually walking next to her.

"Mind if I ask something?" Elsa asked as the brunette sat in the seat next to her.

"Isn't that how most of our talks have gone?" She teased and the blond looked down on the table.

"Sorry.."

"I was joking. Go ahead."

"What's been going on the two days I was away from school?" Rapunzel sighed and scratched the bridge of her nose.

"Before I say you're gonna have to tell me you want to hear. Cause what I meant was that I won't ask about it neither will I talk about it if you don't want to." Elsa just nodded and she continued. "Alright.. Well I make it sound worse than it is maybe but.. A lot of people were thrown off when Anna came to school without her usual energy. She seemed very broken really. Saw her try to smile and talk to her friends but any sensible person could see something was wrong. It wasn't long before it was rumored you'd.. Broken up.. I guess there's where people started calling you the ice queen of the school. Since you hadn't really showed up or even seemed to want the attention before and after you got together with Anna. But they mostly call you ice queen because of how you broke things off with Anna."

"S-She told any-"

"No, from what I know she hasn't said anything about how it really went down. But neither has she said anything against the claims. And you should know she's one for getting the truth across if people start to talk bad about someone. I also know this Kristoff friend of yours, he's been on people immediately if he heard them say anything bad about you."

"How do you know Kristoff?"

"Ah right. He and the little princess came to me first day you were sick. Asked if I knew where you were. I don't think she liked me very much though. If it was any indication I think she was jealous for some reason. Don't ask me why because on that one I'm as clueless as you. But I'm guessing they went to your place after they talked to me." Elsa bit her lip, but then asked something that actually had been on her mind other than Anna.

"What's Hans been doing?" Rapunzel crossed her arms and looked up on the roof.

"Well from what I gather he's been the typical asshole he is. I did hear he approached some of Anna's friends when she wasn't there though I don't know for what. Probably just to get tips on how to hit on her. The pig, she's depressed and he jumps like she's something he can own as fast as.." She trailed off and looked on Elsa who had her head down even more, gripping onto her pants tightly under the table. "Ah, I-I'm sorry.. I didn't.. Ugh, all I know is that he hasn't really done much."

The blond grit her teeth. She knew Anna wouldn't just switch to Hans, especially since he almost raped her. But he knew how to act innocent, and she was afraid he would actually succeed in getting Anna on his side. He knew what to say to make people do as he said, just look at her.

"Alright Rapunzel and Elsa that's enough talking for you two. Time to start the lesson." Mr Weselton's voice reached them and they looked up to see the little man in front of the board.

"Sorry Mr Weselton." He huffed.

"You especially need to pay attention Elsa. If you have yet to be informed you have a test Thursday in history. Now, can someone tell me how Rome got it's name?" Some in the class groaned.

"We went through this last Friday.."

"Yes, but Winters wasn't here. So let's see if you kids listened while we repeat shortly what you learned to her." No one really said anything until there was a scraping of a chair and someone spoke.

"Rome got it's name from Romulus and Remus. Two brothers who originally ruled half the land each, only indicator being a line. Remus teased his brother and stepped over the line, Romulus who was less than amused, killed him for stepping into his land. He then became the ruler and the city which was built got named after Romulus, Rome." Mr Weselton looked on the one who spoke and so did the rest of the class. Rapunzel smirked as she looked beside her, Elsa standing with a book in hand but her hood still on. He smiled.

"Seems someone did her homework. Unlike the students who were _here_." He muttered, glaring at the rest who just lowered their heads.

"I had someone to deliver homework. And great notes to go by. But thanks." She sat back down and cast a small smile to Rapunzel who just gave her a wink before turning back to the teacher.

"Good, good. Now, what did the romans like to watch?" Everyone reached up their hand to answer and he sighed. "Is it one of you who won't say gladiator fights?" Slowly the hands disappeared. "Seems like we need to repeat the whole thing.." He looked at Elsa who still had her hand up. "But not for the one who I thought needed it. Yes Elsa."

"See you after class Els." Rapunzel walked to her next class, the two of them having different classes now. She had english while Elsa had chemistry. The blond didn't really like that they had to separate, with Rapunzel's help she'd been able to not think too much about her guilt and Anna. And now even with the formulas and different chemicals to work with, her brain trailed off to the redhead, hoping she was doing okay.

"Ouch!" She took her hand back and hearing her, the teacher was there in mere seconds.

"Go and wash your hand immediately." She said and Elsa did as told. The teacher they were having who was named Gothel helped her wash and put some disinfection stuff on it which made her flinch due to the sting. "How many times do I have to tell you children to be careful with that chemical? It burns skin, I'm just happy you're not stupid enough to drink it."

She looked on Elsa who took a few deep breaths to not think about the stinging. "I'm surprised I have tell you this Winters, you're usually the one who's the most careful."

"I'm sorry miss Gothel, I've just been a bit distracted lately.." The woman sighed and looked on her hand.

"You're lucky you only spilled a little and washed it off fast, otherwise I'd have to make an emergency call to the hospital. You'll have to go to the nurse with that. She'll give you some bandages and hopefully a painkiller or two. The lesson is about to end so take your things with you as well, I'll take away your equipment." She instructed and Elsa nodded, stuffed her things in her bag and walked out, making sure not to move her hand too much. Walking to the nurse she was met with two boys before reaching it, and one of them punched her cheek out of nowhere, looking enraged.

"What do you-"

"How fucking dare you make Anna cry!? Third year or not you don't just go and break a girl's heart like that!" She blinked, now recognizing as two of the boys that' been around Anna a lot before. "She's not the same anymore, and it's all your fault!" He shoved her, making her hit the wall and fall down. Both looked ready to take her on, waiting for her to defend herself but Elsa did nothing, making it easy for the other one to lay a blow to her side with his foot. She just took it, not moving and they both were confused at this, their anger turning into frustration.

"Don't you have anything to say!?" The blond slowly got to her feet, feeling a sting from her cheek due to one of the boys having a ring when he hit her.

"Are you done? Because from what I hear I deserve more than that.." She mumbled, not looking up on them.

"What's going on here!?" A teacher came running and the two boys cursed, sending a look on Elsa before running down the corridor. The blond sighed, flinching from the pain in her ribs. "Elsa, are you alright? Come on let's go to my office." She looked up and saw the nurse, Tiana. She was basically carried to the nurse's office and put down on a bed as Tiana started taking a few bandages and disinfection bottles from the cupboard beside it.

"I'm sorry, I was just going to ask for help with my hand.. I spilt some chemical on it.." Tiana didn't pay her words much mind and just pulled up her shirt, seeing nothing but another bruise forming. She looked up on her cheek and padded some disinfection on it and a bandage.

"This is not the first time you've come here with injuries Elsa. Will you tell me what it is about this time?" The blond looked down while the woman checked on her hand.

"I've hurt someone greatly.. They were just mad at me for doing it.. And I don't blame them.." Tiana glanced on her, furrowing her eyebrows while cleaning the wound again.

"That's not like you. Can't you apologize?" Elsa sighed and rubbed her eye with her free hand.

"If only it was something that could be fixed with a simple apology.."

"This is still unacceptable behaviour.. You're resting here until lunch. Someone I can call that will ensure you'll be okay and eat?" Elsa got a picture of Anna but shook her head and rubbed her eyes again.

"Rapunzel Corona.. She's in the same class as me.." Tiana nodded and after giving the rest of Elsa's body a check up, she went out, telling her to rest on the bed. She did just that, taking out her notebook and flipped through the pages, once again stopping at the one Anna had drawn. "If only it could be fixed.." She mumbled, tears finding their way to her eyes.

"Room service!" A voice came in through the door as it opened, Elsa quickly closing the book and brushing away her tears only to see Rapunzel come through the door with a tray consisting of a glass of water, a plate with food and silver ware, and finally bread with ham and cheese with an apple at the side. "I got no clue whatsoever on what you wanted so I took a bit of everything. Minus the liver pie cause let's be honest. Who likes liver? At least in our age." She walked up, kicking the door closed, and put down the tray on Elsa's lap.

"What about you?" She found herself asking and the brunette just waved her away, taking a chair and sitting beside her.

"You'll give me a toast at your place so it's fine."

"Since when did I say you could come over?" Rapunzel thought for a while before shrugging.

"I guess it must have been my imagination. Ah.. And after I got you food I will now starve.." She said dramatically and Elsa rolled her eyes but smiled and grabbed the apple, reaching it out to her.

"I technically didn't say you couldn't either.. But if you're starving have this in the meantime since you've brought me a mountain of food I don't even think I'll be able to chunk down." Rapunzel grinned and grabbed the fruit, biting into it soon after. They ate in silence for a minute until the brunette poked her bruised cheek.

"Care to tell me what happened to the queen's face?" Elsa would have chuckled at her queen remark but the question itself ruled that out.

"Some people who didn't agree with my breakup with Anna is all.. I didn't expect them to be this aggressive though.." Rapunzel frowned and crossed her arms.

"I know you won't believe it and I don't want to either but.. Think Anna got something to do with that? I know you wouldn't suggest it but it is a possibility.. Not a very fun one but.." Elsa had a very hard time thinking Anna would ever send her friends to beat someone up no matter what the reason.

"Didn't you say Hans talked with Anna's friends while I was gone?" Not sure what she was getting at at first, Rapunzel thought for a moment.

"Yeah.. Wait, you suggesting Hans douchebag has something to do with this sudden move? Why? I mean I know you and him have a.. Well.. Hateful history.. But where in your breakup with Anna does he fit in?" Elsa looked down, not sure if she should tell Rapunzel what Hans had done.

Rapunzel noticed her sudden silence and quickly realized Hans had a role in this somewhere. _But again she's shutting me out of it.. I'll just have to find out later.. Or find out myself, I am queen of rumors._ Rapunzel thought and smiled. "Either way, you're getting my help whether you like it or not. Bodyguard on duty!" Elsa gave a small smile.

"Thanks Rapunzel.. But I doubt you'll be able to guard me all the time."

"Well I'll have to do my best now don't I? Now, eat up the rest of your lunch. We're gonna be late for class at this pace." Elsa just did as told and after a few minutes the two were on their way to class. "At least we hve the next lesson together. I can.. Oh bananas.." Rapunzel cut herself off when she looked down the corridor. Some people had just rounded the corner a meter from them. And Elsa knew all too well who was in front. She grit her teeth, lowering her head.

"Elsa?" The voice made her flinch, dread covering her like a blanket. She just stood there, not saying anything or making a move. A touch to her injured cheek however broke her trance and she was met with blue eyes when she looked up. They held concern but also pain, all of which she knew she was responsible. "What.. What happened?" Elsa forced her voice to be stable as she spoke.

"N-Nothing.. I'm fine.."

"But.. Who.." Elsa clenched her fists and turned her face away.

"I was getting a well deserved punishment is all. I'm fine.." Anna took her hand back and even though Elsa wasn't looking at her, she knew she was almost crying which just made it worse.

"She was just worried about you freak! You should count yourself lucky she even cares still!" Some of her friends said and Elsa took every word in. "You're not worth-" However there's where Rapunzel finally cut in. She grabbed the two talking and smashed their heads together.

"And that's enough." She said, her gaze firm. "You should be the ones who are ashamed, Attacking Elsa about something you know nothing about!" The two she'd beaten both looked up at her in shock.

"H-How'd you-"

"I know nervous talking when I see it. Afraid Elsa's gonna tell Anna it was the two of you who attacked her? Well congrats, your fears became a reality but not by her hand but by mine. Now all of you better back the fuck off. You have no idea how things went down so none of you have any rights to blame either party." She turned to Anna who looked like she was ready for some kind of scolding too. "I'm not gonna tell you anything princess. I don't know how all of this happened. The only thing I know is that I'm taking Elsa to class. And you better head to class too if you don't want to be late." She then grabbed Elsa's arm and pulled her away from the crowd and towards class.

"Rapunzel.." Elsa mumbled, wanting to say something but the brunette shook her head.

"Not now. You're not ready and I'm too mad at those dicks to want to hear it. We'll cross that bridge later." Elsa just obliged, not having the energy to do anything else. Her mind just fixated on that expression of pain and sadness on Anna's face. _Why did it have to go this way?_ She thought and grit her teeth once again, suddenly feeling a lot of appreciation towards Rapunzel. She was the only thing at that moment which kept her from falling apart.

**Me: Once again, I'M ALIVE! *Avoids numerous sharp objects* DON'T MAKE ME DEAD! I see you oer there! Don't you dare throw that leek on me! I have enough scars caused by leeks and tunas!**

**Elsa: Cubs please calm down. *everyone stops***

**Me: Well.. Am I suppose to feel the love? Cause all I feel is the sting of this spear near my side.**

**Anna: *picks up all weapons and throws them away* B glad they love Elsa so much they stopped.**

**Me: I guess.. Either way now that erything is calm enough for me to explain.. All I have to say is.. I'm sorry for not updating in forever you guys. School was a pain in various places. My inspiration is apparently on vaccation without telling me. And I just haven't felt like writing.**

**Anna: Good excuse, very smooth.**

**Me: No it's not.. And believe it or not this chapter have been ready to publish for weeks now but I have never trully felt really happy with it. But seeing as some of you apparently literally think I've quit writing I felt like bad or not, I just hope you guys like it. I'm working on the next chapter and I hope since it's not summer vaccation that I'll be able to publish another chapter soon. No promises because I usually break them.**

**Elsa: We hope you guys can forgive her for making you wait so long. But we also want to thank you for being so patient with her and waiting so long. **

**Me: I really love you cubs for waiting for me to finish and get my shit together. So to all of you faithfull cubs/readers *gives you all a hug* Wish I could shw my appreciation in person but I can't really go to where all of you live, I mean some of you live in Japan. Wish I could go there but can't.. That and it'd be kinda creepy if I knew where exactly you lived.. But I would only have good intentions if I did!**

**Elsa: Thanks for reading and hope you'll write a review on your thoughts and ideas, PM Wolf if you don't feel like leaving a review. She always answers. And we apologize again if the chapter is rushed or looks bad but she wanted it out for you to read.**

**Anna: *hugs Elsa and winks* See ya in the next one! X3**


End file.
